My fight for her (Mi pelea por ella)
by Parasomnica
Summary: Continuación del fic Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter. Y bueno trata de cómo Naomi se esfuerza por recuperar a Emily.. Mi primer Fic , no sean groser@s y denle una oportunidad. (Esto de los summary sí que es complicado)
1. Esfuerzo

Este es mi primer fic así que acepto comentarios y sugerencias

Y bueno este fic es la continuación de otro que se llama Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter acá la liga s/6488179/1/Nothing-But-Love

Y bueno los personajes no me perteneces, son una idea original de Jamie Brittain

Bryan Elsley y esto lo hago nada mas porque la madrugada el muy larga para dormir

Esfuerzo

**Naomi narra**

Desde que Emily descubrió que la engañe con Sofia no tuve el coraje para hacer mucho. Supe que estuvo con Effy, me dolió tanto que me hiciera a un lado pero gracias a eso entendí que Emily sigue teniendo ese poder de hacer mi mundo o destruirlo. Estuve con Sofia para tratar de demostrarme que Emily no me dominaba en todos los sentidos aunque ahora solo sé que de hecho lo hace, siempre ha sido así.

No corte de inmediato mi relación con Sofia porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, siempre he sido del tipo de personas que es mas facil odiar que amar y como Sofia me era tan devota no pude simplemente alejarla. Yo amo a Emily, tanto que me hace daño y me aterra sin embargo era muy agradable saber que alguien me podía querer como lo hacia Sofia. Al final termino de la peor forma en que podía hacerlo Sofia se suicido –a veces creo que por mi –del solo pensarlo se me va el sueño y el apetito, me doy asco, además que lo descubrió mi querida Emily quien se fue corriendo a los brazos de Effy.

Siempre creí que Effy y yo podiamos ser amigas, es inteligente, no se ofende con cualquier tonteria sarcastica que pueda decir y tenemos un sentido del humor muy similar, creo que no me debería ser tan sorprendente que Emily la haya buscado. Lo que si me sorprende es que fuera a fijarse en Emily y no lo digo en el mal sentido, no creí que Effy pudiera quererla creí que solo experimentaba con ella. Por eso pensé que con mi valiente declaración ya la tendría de vuelta y así fue hasta que Stonem se corto las venas, estos días en el hospital me han demostrado lo implicadas que estan y eso duele, sé que me queda poco tiempo junto a mi novia, pero no quiero que termine, mi futuro es con ella. Sé que podemos superar a Sofia y a Effy, debemos hacerlo, ella es mi langosta, mi sol, mi infierno, mi todo y lucharé por ella.

Me salgo a fumar y veo que va llegando Katie, ultimamente me ha sido de gran compañia pero es raro, ya que cuando estoy cerca de ella mi cuerpo reacciona como lo hace con Emily –claro son gemelas –no es lo mismo pero me ha ayudado y mucho, la dejo pasar apenas intercambiando saludos y me siento en el parque de enfrente.

Dejo que el humo llene mis pulmones, lo retengo un poco y lo dejo salir para que se confunda con la suave neblina que hay, me doy cuenta que hace mucho frio aunque no me molesta. En este punto creo que mi estrategia de darle lastima a Emily y follarmela en cuanta oportunidad tenga no esta resultando, ella ahora solo se preocupa por Effy y tengo que entenderla. El sexo con ella siempre ha sido genial pero la última vez fue tan desesperado que no le demostre nada, no soy mas que un chiste sin gracia y fuera de lugar.

Si está es mi última oportunidad debo de darlo todo, nada de titubeos, nada de lastima. Demostrarle a Emily la Naomi de la que se enamoro, ser la mejor novia, si al final no me quiere al menos me recodará así y no como la cobarde que la engaño por miedo a sus sentimientos.

Termino el cigarrillo, siento el frio que me cala y entro a la casa para escuchar los gritos de las gemelas y como algo cae al piso, corro hacia la habitación de Emily y me las encuentro peleandose, tomo a Katie para separarlas preguntando –qué rayos esta pasando aqui –pero no recibo respuesta, miro a Emily y solo me dice:

–Se estan llevando bastante bien ultimamente, no?– lo dice mientras mira a Katie a los ojos.

–¿De qué hablas? -le pregunto

–Katie tiene algo que decirte, tal vez te encante la noticia.

Dice esto con una voz muy ahogada y se va sin mirarme, espero a que suene la puerta azul para preguntarle qué pasó mientras recojo lo que han tirado.

–No deberías hacerlo, fue su culpa.

–Todo lo malo que ha pasado es mi culpa.

–Deja de dar lastima ¿quieres?

No le respondo la miro sin decirle nada, tomo la taza que Emily tiene a un lado de la cama y bajo a la cocina, Katie me sigue.

–¿Quieres té?

–Claro.

Pongo la tetera y en lo que calienta el agua me pongo a lavar los trastes.

–No te merece, lo sabes

–Sabes que la quiero y ella a mi.

–Pues ahorita no se nota mucho o ¿si?

–Estamos en una mala etapa, ya lo superaremos.

–Estas muy confiada tomando en cuenta que se ha ido con Effy.

–Lo superaremos—le remarco en lo que sirvo el té.

–¿Esperarás a que internen a Stonem?

–No ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Yo realmente espero que Effy se recupere.

–No se que le ve todo el mundo a Effy.

No digo nada, solo levanto los hombros en lo que termino mi té.

–No es por correrte ni nada pero se va haciendo tarde y yo voy a recoger a Emily al hospital, esta helando afuera. Te puedo acercar un poco si quieres, mamá me ha dejado el coche.

–Mira.. de eso te quería hablar... Sabes desde que Emily se fue las cosas en casa se han estado poniendo muy pesadas, ya no soporto a mamá y quería saber si podría quedarme aqui unos días.

–Por mi no hay problema, nada más no provoques a tu hermana.

–Ella fue la que empezó

–Aun así esta también es su casa, si ella pide que te marches lo harás.

–Eso es un sí o un no.

–Quedáte, solo no pongas mas tensa a tu hermana, esta pasando por mucho y yo no ayudo.

–No te merece...

–Sabes... por ella hasta acogería a la homofóbica de tu madre.

–No sabes lo que dices lezza.

Le indico que subamos y la paso a la habitación de huespedes, está hecha un asco.

–Mejor vente mañana con tus cosas.

–Creo que hay ropa de Cook aqui, te tomo la palabra bolera

–Lo que sea.

–Olle, sé que estoy pidiendo de más pero ¿podrías recogerme mañana con mis cosas?

–Ustedes las Fitch van a terminar conmigo.

Ambas reimos, paso al cuarto de Emily por una chaqueta y salimos de la casa, acerco a Katie a su casa y me voy directo al Hospital.

Me estaciono afuera, salgo del coche para fumar en lo que espero a Emily, no quiero entrar y ver algo que me parta el corazón así que lo mejor será esperar.

Pasan como dos horas, me acabe los cigarrillos que quedaban y el frio en verdad me está calando. Pienso que quizás nunca va a salir al momento en que se abren las puertas del hospital y veo a mi langosta con los ojos hinchados y una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual me duele, primer golpe.

–No pensarás irte caminando –ella salta de la impresión. Segundo golpe, nisiquiera me había notado.

–Naomi ¿qué haces aqui?

–Prevenirte una pulmonia –me acerco a ella para ponerle su chaqueta en lo que parece casi un abrazo.

–Y Katie?

–Se fue a su casa – le abro la puerta del carro y ella entra, sé que esta desconcertada pero apenas es el inicio.

–No pasó nada entre ustedes?

–¿Qué esperabas que pasará? –arranco el coche.

–No sé, ultimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntas y se ve que se lleva bien...

–Me llevo bien con ella, creí que eso te gustaría.

–No es que me desagrade, es solo que... nada, mejor olvidalo.

–¿Cómo está Effy? –Su rostro se ilumina con la sola mención, golpe doloroso número tres

–Hoy por fin hablo... bueno solo me llamó, pero creo que es un gran avance, mañana volveré a primera hora para ver si habla más –suspiera –espero que con esto no la internen. Siempre creí que hablaría primero con Tony, pero bueno lo importante es que ha hablado, no sé si sea buena idea que cuando salga hacer una ceremonia en memoria de su madre... Esto ha sido tan bueno, me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más para sacarle mas palabras pero la maldita enfermera me ha hechado...

En este punto he dejado de contar los golpes emocionales, pero debo ser fuete, me lo repito mentalmente.

–ya verás que se mejorará –le tomo la mano y deposito un suave beso –Hemos llegado

Salgo y respiro profundamente para que no note lo mucho que me afectó que solo hablará de Effy, me adelanto para abrirle la puerta y noto como se saca de onda, lo cual me motiva a seguir. Entramos a la casa y le quito la chaqueta.

–Estas helada, será mejor que te metas a la cama, ahorita te subo un té –noto que sus ojos buscan los mios, le sonrio y me voy a la cocina, de seguro esta confundida. Naomi ha vuelto al cuadrilatero.

Preparo el té y lo subo junto con unas Garibaldis, entro a su habitación y la veo con su pijama puesta recostada en la cama viendo hacia la nada, me aclaro la garganta para que me note un poco y paso a dejar su taza junto con las galletas en la mesita de noche.

–Emily esa playera esta sucia –hago una mueca de asco, ella se rie.

–Pero es la única que tengo –yo también me rio, dios como extraño que estemos así.

Miro a mi alrededor y encuentro mi playera con cara de cerdo cerca del escritorio, la tomo y se la ofresco.

–Anda ponte esta, mañana lavo la ropa.

Emily se quita su playera para ponerse la mia, veo su cupero y solo pienso en que quiero hacerla gemir mi nombre, me muerdo el labio y cuando termina noto que en sus ojos no hay esa chispa que siempre ha tenido cuando estamos a solas. Respiro ondo para contenerme.

–Buenas noches Emily –le doy un beso en la frente.

–Buenas noches Naoms, gracias... –le dedico una sonrisa y salgo de su habitación.

Entro en la mia y cierro la puerta, respiro profundamente y noto que me he quedado con su playera, me tiro a la cama para llorar en lo que abrazo su playera, huele a ella y ahora esto es lo mas cercano que la puedo tener. Debo ser fuerte, eso me repito hasta que me quedo dormida.

Me despierto y aun no amanece, el reloj me indica que pasan cinco minutos después de las cuatro de la mañana, demasiado temprano y aunque me siento cansada decido levantarme. Faltan como tres horas para que Emily se despierte así que me dedico a limpiar la casa; recojo mi cuarto, pongo a lavar la ropa, limpio el baño, arreglo el cuarto de huespedes. Al terminar me doy una ducha rápida, en lo que me arreglo escucho que la regadera se abre así que bajo para hacer el desayuno.

Fin del primer capítulo


	2. Capítulo 2 - Dudas

Este es mi primer fic así que bienvenidos comentarios y sugerencias

Y bueno este fic es la continuación de otro que se llama Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter acá la liga

s/6488179/1/Nothing-But-Love

Y bueno los personajes no me perteneces, son una idea original de Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley.

Esto lo hago nada mas porque la madrugada el muy larga para dormir

Capítulo 2 - Dudas

**Emily Narra**

Suena el despertador y lo apago, quiero seguir durmiendo pero necesito estar lo mas pronto con Effy así que me paro al baño, al entrar veo mi reflejo y noto que estoy usando la playera de Naomi, sonrio.

No sé que le pico a Naomi pero me es tan raro que actúe así, siempre había sido yo quien tenía esta clase de detalles y desde que me la paso en el hospital ha estado melancólica, sé que le duele que no este con ella pero debe entender que Effy me necesita.

Dejo que el agua me calme un poco estoy pensando demasiado y solo consigo confundirme, no sé en que términos estoy con Naomi supongo que seguimos siendo novias pues nunca hemos cortado formalmente aunque no la amo como solía hacerlo antes de todo esto...

Al bajar me sorprende ver que Naomi esta cocinando, me acerco y ella me sonrie.

–Me vez como si nunca hubiera cocinado.

–Creo que la única vez que me preparaste algo fue una jarra de margaritas.

–Bueno, pues espero que también te gusten mis hot-cakes.

–Huele muy bien, pero se me hace tarde...

–No te preocupes aún es temprano y no haremos mas de cinco minutos en el coche. Café o té-

– Café. Wow, té antes de dormir, desayuno y me vas a llevar, qué le pasó a Naomi.

–Ignoraré tu comentario porque todo está listo, anda no seas mala y trae los cubiertos.

Nos sentamos a desayunar y todo fue perfecto, pero las cosas no son así, esto es una burbuja, un simulacro. Ambas sabemos que la relación no esta bien, yo misma no sé si quiero estar con Effy o con Naomi, lo único que sé es que ahora Effy me necesita.

Regreso de mis pensamientos al salir por la puerta azul, la mañana esta helada y de nuevo Naomi se adelanta para abrirme la puerta del coche, le sonrío y ella me besa la frente. De camino prendemos el estéreo y suena Borning in the Sea de Blood red Shoes, Naomi ocasionalmente canta los coros y yo solo me río, es pésima cantando.

Llegamos al hospital y me bajo antes que ella, le hago un ademán de despedida y me dirijo a la entrada del hospital, antes de cruzar la puerta noto que el coche sigue ahí y cuando entro me giro para ver como se va, todas estas atenciones me sorprenden, Naomi no es así y me desiluciono un poco pensando en que solo durará un día o dos. Sacudo mi cabeza para despejarme un poco y me dirijo a la habitación de Effy. Esta sonrie al verme llegar, me siento junto a ella y comienzo a hacerle preguntas, sé que el doctor nos esta observando pero no saca mas que algunas palabras, monosílabos en su mayoría.

Así me paso casi toda la mañana, en momentos tratando de hacerla hablar otras veces solo en silencio, cuando llega su hermano me pide que hablemos en privado con el doctor, este me dice que si bien ha empezado a hablar necesita que diga mas que monosílabos pero que al menos con este avance la idea de internarla queda suspendida.

Tony y yo nos quedamos en el pasillo, empezamos a hablar.

–Gracias por todo Emily.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer...

–Lamento que dejes así tus clases

–No hay problema, no te fijes, yo ni lo había pensado.

–Ahora sé que se repondrá

–Vamos, estas hablando de Effy Stonem.

Ambos sonreímos y nos dirigimos al cuarto de Effy, al poco rato Tony se va pues esta arreglando los papeles del seguro, así que para matar un poco el tiempo le leo "El principe Felíz" a penas unas cuantas hojas y siento una mirada, pienso que ha de ser Effy, continuo un par de cuartillas más cuando noto que Effy esta viendo directamente hacia la puerta, me detengo al darme cuenta que la mirada que sentí era de Naomi, esta recargada en el marco de la puerta con tres paquetes de comida.

–Continua no te detengas, no por mi... –notó que esto ultimo lo ahoga, decido ignorar su comentario.

–¿Cuánto hace que llegaste? –me dirijo hacia ella con la intensión de darle un beso, pero interpone los paquetes que lleva ¿me está evitando?

–Traje la comida porque la de aquí es un asco, no sé como la soportan –dice esto en lo que reparte la ensalada de pollo que ha traído –Voy por algo de beber ¿qué les traigo?

–Para mi agua –veo a Effy que me asiente con la cabeza –Lo mismo para Effy

–Bueno, serán tres aguas.

Cuando Naomi deja la habitación Effy me mira de manera interrogante y yo simplemente levanto los hombros, me está evitando eso lo sé pero también me esta ... apoyando con Effy, realmente no sé que pasa por la cabeza de mi novia.

Naomi regresa y nos ponemos a comer mientras nos cuenta de los últimos chismes que han pasado en el colegio, las tres nos reímos al saber de las peripecias de Cook para con la maestra de francés. Al terminar es Naomi quien recoge todo y se acomoda en una silla cercana a la ventana, saca un grueso libro que dice "El derecho Romano"

–No les molesta que estudie un poco aquí o ¿si?

–Para nada –miro a Effy y solo levanta los hombros –no te es incomodo?

–Aquí es mas silencioso que la biblioteca. No saben como las envidio de que no tengan que presentar exámenes –No dice mas y se centra en su lectura, nos quedamos en silencio un par de horas, de vez en cuando Naomi subraya algo o hace alguna anotación, yo no sé como comportarme no me siento cómoda de estar tan cerca de Effy si Naomi nos esta viendo, siento su mirada de dolor y eso también me duele, reparo a meditar un poco el asunto y creo que Effy se ha quedado dormida.

Naomi sale a fumar y al regresar llega con Tony quien trae varios sandwiches de huevo de los que preparan aquí. Este se sienta en la silla que antes ocupo Naomi.

–¿Quieren uno?

–No gracias –le digo al instante, Effy niega con la cabeza

–Ya hemos comido.

–Lo siento, quería traer algo de afuera pero se me ha ido el tiempo en la aseguradora, ¿qué han comido?

–Traje ensalada de pollo, no sé como puedes comer algo de aquí...

–Vamos la comida no es tan mala –dice mientras da una mordida a su sandwich y casi de inmediato lo regresa en una servilleta –me retracto esto es asqueroso.

Las tres nos reímos en lo que le paso una de las botellas de agua para que pase el mal trago. Ahora me siento junto con Naomi.

–Por qué no vas por algo decente de comer, no pasa nada que me quede un rato mas –le propongo.

–No, ya he estado fuera casi todo el día y dentro de poco nos van a echar así que mitigare un poco el hambre.

Recargo mi cabeza en el hombro de Naomi, ella pasa su brazo por mi hombro quedando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras que desliza su mano por debajo de la mia y en una suave caricia entrelaza nuestras manos, aspiro el perfume que trae y reconosco mi fragancia, me hecha de menos...

Dicho y hecho no pasa mucho para que una enfermera nos diga que ha terminado el horario de visitas, afuera esta por oscurecer.

–¿Te llevamos Tony? –Dice Naomi y ahora me cuesta creer que vaya a ser así todo el tiempo.

–Effy tiene las mejores amigas –Naomi ignora mi mirada de incredulidad.

Igualmente se adelanta para hacerle a la caballerosidad y me abre la puerta, también quita el seguro para que entre Tony. De regreso solo escuchamos musica de la radio en lo que Tony nos cuenta lo difícil que es lidiar con abogados y cosas por el estilo, lo dejamos en su casa para después pasar a un pequeño supermercado ya que Naomi se ha quedado sin cigarros.

Fin del capítulo dos


	3. Caítulo 3 - Dosis de esepranza

Este es mi primer fic así que bienvenidos comentarios y sugerencias

Y bueno este fic es la continuación de otro que se llama Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter acá la liga

s/6488179/1/Nothing-But-Love

Y bueno los personajes no me perteneces, son una idea original de Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley.

Esto lo hago nada mas porque la madrugada el muy larga para dormir

Por cierto, gracias a quienes están leyendo este escrito, pero en especial a quien comenta de ello, muchas gracias Meliiiubba espero mas de tus comentarios.

Capítulo 3 - Dosis de esperanza

**Naomi narra**

Dejamos al hermano de Effy en su casa y de camino me doy cuenta que me he quedado sin cigarros, no estoy segura de desviarme para comprarlos cuando topamos con un pequeño supermercado.

–Nada mas bajo por un paquete ¿quieres que traiga algo para cenar?

–Sí, trae unos bisquets.

–Vale –Bajo del coche y al dar dos pasos en dirección escucho su voz.

–Y leche de soya y huevos –me giro para afirmar con la cabeza.

Cuando estaba en la sección de lácteos me di cuenta de que nos hacían falta muchas cosas en la despensa, de pronto alguien deposita un paquete de garibaldis en el carrito y pude notar que era Emily.

–Creo que esto también hace falta –me dice sonriendo de una forma que sé que solo utiliza conmigo.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para hacer la despensa, aunque yo siempre evadía esta labor ahora me parecía tan relajante planear que cenaríamos mañana o que haría de desayuno, todo esto me pareció que de alguna manera planeáramos el futuro, es decir, mañana seguiría en casa conmigo y pasado mañana. Como están ahora las cosas solo me puedo aferrar a estas pequeñas dosis de seguridad, hoy, mañana y esta semana Emily y yo seguiremos juntas.

Al llegar a casa me pongo a guardar las cosas que hemos comprado mientras que mi novia prepara té y unos bisquest para cenar.

–¿Peli para acompañar la cena? –me propone

–Seguro.

Ponemos todo en la mesita frente al televisor, sintonizamos "Posdata Te Amo" y nos disponemos a cenar.

–¿Aspiraste la sala? –me pregunta mi novia a lo que ve a su alrededor.

–¿Sorprendida?

–Un poco, sí.

–Lo dices como si nunca hiciera nada.

–No sé si nunca, pero eres algo perezosa para eso de los quehaceres.

–Esas son ideas que mi madre te metió.

–Pues... un poco, aunque creo que nunca vi tu casa tan limpia...

–Nuestra casa –la corrijo.

–Deberías dejar algo para que hiciera yo.

–Ahorita tienes otras cosas en las que ocuparte que andar recogiendo tus calcetines apestosos.

–Los míos no apestan de seguro eran de Cook.

–¿por qué encuentro ropa sucia de Cook regada por toda la casa?

–Es Cook, aunque creo que deberíamos hacer las fiestas en el jardín.

–Tienes razón, supongo que cuando acabemos los exámenes todos querrán festejarlo voy a proponer que hagamos una barbacoa.

–No se necesita un asador para eso, no tienes o ¿si?

–Nosotras no tenemos uno, pero no creo que a Cook se le dificulte conseguirlo igual y esta vez obtenemos algo mas que ropa sucia.

Ambas nos reímos, recojo todo y me tardo como diez minutos en lavar los trastes, me siento a su lado y volvemos a estar como estábamos en el hospital solo que ahora no entrelazo nuestras manos sino que acaricio la suya repetidamente de manera suave y lenta, temiendo que en cualquier momento la retire. Pasa su brazo por detrás de mi cintura para medio abrazarnos, a lo que le digo casi en un susurro.

–Extraño que estemos así –no dice nada y continuamos viendo la película, trato de no quedarme dormida, pero el cansancio está haciendo de las suyas. En un momento notó que Emily trata de levantarse y hago un esfuerzo rogándole –nos podemos quedar así hasta que termine la pelí? –me responde acurrucándose hacia mi y entrelazando nuestras manos, yo respiro hondo y me relajo por completo de un momento a otro me quedo dormida sumida en una completa calma, no sueño ya que solo me dedico a grabar en mi memoria su suave figura pegada a la mía, su aroma, el ritmo de su respiración y las infinitas sensaciones que toda ella despierta en mi. Mis sentimientos por Emily se han hecho tan profundos que antes me aterraban tanto que no vi que me había creado una dependencia a ella a la cual no estoy dispuesta a renunciar.

Fin del capítulo 3


	4. Capítulo 4 - Evitando

Este es mi primer fic así que bienvenidos comentarios y sugerencias

Y bueno este fic es la continuación de otro que se llama Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter acá la liga

s/6488179/1/Nothing-But-Love

Y bueno los personajes no me perteneces, son una idea original de Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley.

Esto lo hago nada mas porque la madrugada es muy larga para dormir

Y bueno, muchas gracias a los que leen esta continuación de Fic, en especial a NoSabiaQuePoner que me alento para que publicará y también decirle; en hora buena por terminar tu fic "Te vi" una intensa historia Naomily que se desarrolla en una situación alterna.

Por cierto, si tienen dudas, criticas, consejos, comentarios, si les esta gustando, si no les late o cualquier cosa dejenme un reviw

bis wir uns wiedersehen

**CAPÍTULO 4 - Evitando**

**Emily narra**

No le presto ni la mas mínima atención a la pantalla, solo me concentro en lo bien que me siento estando así, Naomi es tan calientita, embonamos tan bien... yo también extraño estar así. Me pregunto cuánto durará esta fase de novia perfecta, sé que es cruel pero me cuesta creer que será así siempre y no solo por su infidelidad sino que desde que internaron a Effy parecía apagada, distante, como si se hubiera rendido conmigo a pesar de que le dije que la amaba, imagino que notó la duda en mis palabras. Decido no emocionarme por este cambio, no de momento.

Cuando terminan los créditos le susurro al odio –Vamos arriba a dormir –espero un momento y me levanto lentamente, Naomi hace una especie de puchero y se levanta, apago la televisión y el resto de las luces para después seguir a Naomi escaleras arriba. Mi intención es que durmiéramos juntas pero al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación me desea buenas noches, me da un beso en la frente y pasa a retirarse a su cuarto, eso me comprueba que me esta evitando.

Al entrar a mi cuarto notó que también se encuentra limpio además de que mi ropa esta lavada y doblada sobre mi escritorio con un posit que dice "Naomi limpió aquí" me pregunto sí faltó a clases para hacer todo esto. Me pongo la pijama y noto que no está mi playera de siempre en su lugar esta la de cara de cerdo, Naomi y su pésimo gusto para vestir, al menos ahora solo la usa de pijama. La primera vez que le vi esta playera fue cuando fuimos al lago y ahora que recuerdo estaba en mi cuarto de la ultima vez que lo hicimos, ha pasado mas de una semana desde esa vez y ahora me es claro que me esta evitando. Si algo me sorprendió de mi novia es que tiene el libido de cualquier adolescente y siempre que tiene la oportunidad no la desaprovecha además que su limite de abstinencia es de una semana. Me recuesto preguntándome ¿se ha rendido o ha cambiado?, me doy cuenta que la playera huele a Naomi y soy consciente de que yo también extraño su cercanía.

Al día siguiente me despierto al escuchar la regadera, aun no suena el despertador, es bastante temprano y mi novia ya se esta duchando espero a que termine mientras alisto lo que me pondré hoy y noto que no esta mi perfume, escucho que la puerta de su cuarto se ha cerrado y dispongo a bañarme. Al salir me encuentro en el pasillo con Naomi quien luce muy bien arreglada y noto como sus ojos se clavan en mi cuerpo.

–¿Naoms has visto mi perfume?

– eh... sí... esta en el baño. Perdón no creí que te fuera a molestar.

–No me molesta, pero me gustas mas cuando usas tu perfume –Naomi se sonroja mientras se muerde el labio,lo sé esta en su limite, pero me sigue evitando.

–¿Se te antoja algo para desayunar?

–Sorprenderme Campbell –le guiño el ojo y paso a vestirme en mi cuarto.

Fin del Capítulo 4

¿qué les parecio? (espero reviws)


	5. Capítulo 5 - Interrogatorio

Este es mi primer fic así que bienvenidos comentarios y sugerencias

Y bueno este fic es la continuación de otro que se llama Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter acá la liga

s/6488179/1/Nothing-But-Love

Y bueno los personajes no me perteneces, son una idea original de Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley.

Esto lo hago nada mas porque la madrugada es muy larga para dormir

Por cierto, si tienen dudas, criticas, consejos, comentarios, si les esta gustando, si no les late o cualquier cosa dejenme un reviw

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo este fic y a Meliiubba, no te garantizo que le vaya mejor... al menos en este capítulo, que como es demasiado largo lo partido en dos, así que la segunda parte la podrán leer el martes... o sábado si son tan amables de dejarme un reviw.

bis bald

**Capítulo 5 (parte 1) - Interrogatorio**

**Naomi Narra**

Me acabo de bañar y ya quiero tomar otra ducha pero de agua fría, no sé cuanto pueda resistirme de estar tan alejada de Emily, lo cierto es que no quiero que sea como la ultima vez, necesito que hagamos el amor no solo follar.

Me dirijo a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, hago unas tostadas francesas sirvo jugo y té. Cuando termino de poner la mesa llega mi pelirroja y se sienta.

–¿estas faltando a clases? –es lo primero que me dice, me voy acostumbrando a los golpes de este tipo.

–Buenos días Emsy, No, no estoy faltando a clases, gracias por preguntar –le sonrío y tomo asiento para disponerme a comer.

–¿Cuándo has hecho todo esto? –me siento un tanto enjuiciada pero no me exalto, sé que duda de mi.

–Pues... ayer se me fue el sueño desde muy temprano así que me levante y me dispuse a arreglar nuestra casa.

–Pero y lo de mi ropa...

–En el colegio nos han dictado el horario de los exámenes y el resto del día a sido estudio dirigido así que he salido antes, vine a la casa para hacer la comida y como no había nada para hacer ordene la ensalada, así que me dio tiempo de aspirar y arreglar tu cuarto.

–Es cierto, la otra semana empiezan los finales...

–¿piensas votar el ultimo semestre?

–No lo había pensado... pero lo cierto es que ahora no puedo ir al colegio, menos ahora...

–Sí lo sé, Tony me ha contado de que ya suelta algún sonido.

–Crees que estoy haciendo una tontería, tirar así el ultimo semestre.

–Nop, supongo que yo haría lo mismo por ti –acaricio su mano suavemente.

–También lo haría por ti –retiro mi mano y mi vista de ella, en estos momentos ni ella se lo cree.

–Anda que se nos hace tarde –le sonrío para disimular que no le creo.

–Yo no tengo hora de entrada, podría irme en la moto...

–Con este clima de seguro te congelas, además me gusta manejar es agradable llevarte.

Recojo la mesa y Emily se adelanta a lavar los trastes que he usado para hacer el desayuno.

–Deja yo luego lo hago.

–No, te pedí que me dejarás hacer algo.

–Puedes regar el jardín

–Con este clima no se riega el jardín

–Cierto... bueno voy por mi mochila y nos vamos.

Cuando bajo veo que Emily aun no ha terminado así que me acerco y la abrazo por la espalda, noto que se tensa, pero no me retiro.

–¿Aun no terminas? –le digo despacio, casi susurrándole al oído.

–Nada mas espero a que el triturador termine.

–Abre la boca pequeña Fitch –sé que ha cerrado los ojos y ha abierto la boca, saco de mi pantalón una mentita, paso mi mano rosando su cuerpo desde la cadera hasta su boca donde dejo el caramelo, cierra su boca al sentirlo y acaricio con mi dedo sus labios –hablas mucho, no querrás andar con mal aliento –para rematar le doy un beso en el cuello y me alejo para darle espacio –te espero en la sala.

Mientras conduzco al hospital me doy cuenta de que nunca me dedique a seducir tanto a Emily como ahora, usualmente las cosas entre nosotras eran tan rápidas y explosivas que solo bastaba un "te extraño" para dejar todo y follar, creo que podría decir que esto ha sido algo que tarde o temprano habríamos necesitado.

Al llegar tomo su mano y le digo –en cuanto pueda me paso por aquí –y se la beso a lo que Emily me sonríe, yo no arranco el carro hasta que haya entrado al hospital, ahora soy súper detallista con mi langosta.

En la escuela me voy directo al despacho del nuevo director y le cuento porqué Emily y Effy no han asistido a clases tratando de resolver que puedan presentar lo exámenes después, me plantea un lió pero al cabo de una hora negociando y discutiendo logro al menos una posibilidad para que mi novia pueda graduarse del bachillerato. Hace dos días me llego la carta de aceptación de Goldsmit que esta en Londres y haré todo lo posible por llevarme a Emily conmigo.

Al salir me topo con Katie, ayer después de dejar a mi novia en el hospital pase por su gemela ya que pasará unos días en casa, aunque llevaba demasiadas cosas para ser un par de días y esto me daba mala espina, pero lo ignoro por Emily, nos salimos mucho antes para que Katie se instalara y yo aproveche para terminar de limpiar y ordenar la comida. Hasta ahora que la veo no recordaba que se había quedado en la casa.

–Eres una desgraciada me pudiste haber traído.

–Seguías dormida cuando salimos.

–No, estaba bajando cuando vi como acorralabas a mi hermana en el fregadero y huí para no ver como te la tirabas.

–No me la tire, nada mas fue un abrazo.

–Nada te quita el apetito como ver escenas lesbicas en la cocina.

–Prefieres ver a tus padres así?

– iuuu.. Tu si que sabes como hacer que se me revuelva el estómago

–Por cierto, no olvides que tú debes decirle a Emily que te estas quedando, creo que teme que la engañe contigo...

–Y no has pensado que somos muy parecidas y yo estoy en tu casa en lugar del hospital con Effy.

–Yo solo pienso en la que esta en el hospital.

–Sigue así Campbell.

–Ustedes las Fitch van a acabar conmigo.

Durante el almuerzo pase a la cafetería y compre 4 bebidas, al salir me encontré con Cook, JJ y Freddy.

–Mira pero si Naominsky nos invita el café, que privilegiados somos

–Este no es tu día de suerte Cook, nos vemos chicos.

Los deje para irme al hospital en una visita rápida, lo cierto es que ahora empezaba a tener la atención de Emily y para mantenerla así debía acapararla más. Al llegar a la habitación de Effy no estaba nadie mas que Effy.

–Y Emily –ella solo alza los hombros –bueno, toma traje bebidas de la cafetería de la escuela –ella me mira cuestionándome –qué, acaso te molesta que te traiga Mockaccino –ella niega con la cabeza pero me sigue viendo como preguntándome –Sabes a que es esto no eres tan tonta Stonem –le pasó su bebida –Estoy haciendo mi lucha no la dejaré tan fácil –le digo en lo que nuestros ojos se conectan mientras bebe lo que le he traído, tomo asiento en la misma silla de ayer, ella sonríe ligeramente como si agradeciera el café –de nada –alzo el vaso –sabes no sé a qué se debe el escándalo de que no hablas, si nunca has sido de muchas palabras.

–Yo tampoco, pero ya vez...

A los pocos minutos entra Emily junto con Tony ambos se sorprenden de verme, yo ignoro este hecho.

–Les he traído café del cole, bueno chocolate para Emsy y como no sabia que querías traje Capuccino para Tony.

–Eres genial Naomi, pero yo salgo para la oficina del abogado ahora mismo.

–Si me esperas unos minutos te puedo ir a dejar.

–Doblemente genial.

Paso junto a Emily le doy un beso en la mejilla y le digo –En la tarde les traigo de comer, okey –ella asiente sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

Salgo con Tony y le pido que antes de irnos me indique quien es el Doctor de Effy, este me lo indica y paso a hablar con él, le explico que necesito que me de unas cartas para justificar las faltas de Emily y Effy las cuales me las da de inmediato, Llevo a Tony hasta el despacho y después voy con el director para entregarle las cartas, paso a una que otra asesoría de ahí a un local para pedir la comida del día y de nuevo al hospital.

Al entrar noto que Emily se ha incorporado rápidamente ya que seguramente estaba recostada con Effy, respiro hondo haciendo parecer que ignoro este hecho.

–Traje sub's con papas fritas –casi grito en lo que dejo las cosas en la mesa para pasar a repartir –Para Effy uno de atún, para Emily uno de pavo con queso y yo comeré uno de pollo a la parmesana y esta vez no olvide las aguas.

–Gracias Noami... sabes no deberías molestarte tanto sé que tienes los exámenes en puerta y...

–No es molestia Emsy –me acerco a ella y le beso la frente –lo que sea por mi langosta... –Emily se sonroja, está clase de detalles son los que me dan fuerza para seguir.

–Effy ketchup para tus papas –esta asiente –por cierto, como se me hace muy injusto que nada mas nosotros estemos sufriendo con los exámenes, he arreglado con el director para que las deje presentarlos en cuanto le den la alta a Effy.

–En serio Naomi? Eso es genial cómo lo conseguiste.

–No fue nada, solo hablar con el doctor, el director y amenazarlo con ir a la prensa con un artículo altamente incomodo para el cole.

–Eres un perra desgraciada Campbell –dice Effy a lo que suelto en carcajadas.

–Y eso no es todo, deberán presentar un reporte final para la otra semana con el que demuestren que pueden con la prueba, yo que ustedes me ponía a revisarlo justo ahora –saco de mi mochila las hojas con instrucciones para entregarse las, cuando se la doy a Emily hago una sutil caricia a su mano, por dios cuanto la extraño. Me retiro de ella para que lean las indicaciones mientras terminamos de comer.

–Naomi, para esto vamos a necesitar ir a la biblioteca y aun no sabemos cuando podremos salir...

–De los libros pues me dicen cuales necesitan y yo mañana los saco también me traigo la laptop para que puedan trabajar en ella –me acerco a mi novia, le tomo la mano y la miro a los ojos –mira sé que va a ser difícil, pero al menos podrías intentarlo...

–Está bien, muchas gracias Naoms –nos sonreímos y me planta un pico rápido en los labios, yo me amenzo un momento pero después me reincorporo, saco otro libro y repito las acciones de ayer.

Para cuando llega Tony le contamos que presentarán exámenes. Así en la noche Emily pasa a la casa de Effy para recoger sus cosas de la escuela.

Cuando llegamos cenamos ligero después nos quedamos un rato acurrucadas en el sofá pero hoy me retiro antes, tengo tantas ganas de besarla que si se me acerca la devoro y quiero llevar las cosas con calma, que ella también me desee como yo lo hago, creo que voy aprendiendo a lidiar con los celos y sé que estoy progresando pero no puedo cantar victoria, aún es muy ponto.

Fin de la primera parte


	6. Capítulo 6 - Promesas

Este es mi primer fic así que bienvenidos comentarios y sugerencias

Y bueno este fic es la continuación de otro que se llama Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter acá la liga

s/6488179/1/Nothing-But-Love

Y bueno los personajes no me perteneces, son una idea original de Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley.

Esto lo hago nada mas porque la madrugada es muy larga para dormir

Por cierto si tienen; dudas, criticas, consejos, comentarios, si les esta gustando, si no les late o cualquier cosa dejenme un reviw

Y bueno esta es la segunda parte

bis bald

**Capítulo 5 (segunda parte) promesas**

**Narra Naomi**

Al día siguiente esto de levantarme temprano y hacer los quehaceres me parece ya habitual, me baño y cuando empiezo con el desayuno noto que mi novia no se ha despertado, así que subo a su habitación y trato de llamarla, no responde, entro y la encuentro dormida con la cara un poco hinchada ¿habrá estado llorando? Me acerco a su oreja para soplarle un poco consiguiendo que reacciones. Sin previo aviso me toma de los hombros y me tumba a su lado, yo la abrazo en lo que suelto unas carcajadas.

–A cierta pelirroja se le hará tarde. –quedamos recostadas con mi cara frente a la suya

–No tenemos horario de entrada, ¿por qué te has estado levantando tan temprano? –me acaricia la cara

–No sé, supongo que estoy madurando... o será que la ropa sucia de Cook me llama a estas horas –ambas reímos, en otras circunstancias nos hubiéramos quedado así toda la mañana pero aun no estamos ni cerca de estar como antes...

–¿Realmente has cambiado? –su mano se queda sobre mi mejilla.

–No sé ¿tu qué crees? –paso a frotarle lentamente el brazo.

–No lo sé...

–¿Te gusta la nueva Naomi?

–Pues es igual de sexy que la vieja Naomi, pero con mejor gusto para vestir.

–¿Extrañas algo de la desarreglada Naomi?

–Sí, que no dejaba de darme mimos...

–La nueva Naomi también te mima, solo que mas despacio...

–Pues el cambio de velocidad ha sido abrupto –me acerco a ella para recargar mi cabeza en su pecho y abrazarla.

–Trato de ser lo mejor para ti... solo te doy tiempo y espacio sé que debes estar confundida, pero debes de saber que siempre estaré para ti. Hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas, aunque me este matando por dentro –aprieto mi agarre un poco, luego me incorporo sobre ella –te amo –pongo un dedo sobre sus labios –no digas nada, no ahora – beso sus labios sin retirar mi dedo –ahora baja que el desayuno se enfría y hoy es avena –me levanto de la cama, no veo que Emily haga lo mismo así que le jalo rápidamente las cobijas –tengo tiempo para lavar esto –y sin mas me voy.

Cuando termino de poner la lavadora baja Emily ligeramente arreglada y nos sentamos a desayunar juntas, casi en silencio. Recojo los restos del desayuno y mi novia de nuevo se adelanta para lavar los trastes, no le digo mas.

–Has hecho demasiada avena, tiro la que sobro?

–No, déjala ahí igual otro día la hago con licuado.

Creo que debo presionar a la otra gemela para que confiese que ha estado estos días en casa, la avena extra es para su hermana y ella casi lo tira sin saberlo, aunque no sé como no se ha dado cuenta, digo esta su abrigo en el armario, ha dejado unas cosas en el baño y cada que prendemos la televisión esta el que ella ve, E entreteiment. Me duele, pero supongo que no presta demasiada atención a lo que pasa últimamente por aquí. Se fuerte me repito una y otra vez.

En esta ocasión paso al hospital para ayudar a Emily con las cosas de Effy y la computadora, dejo las cosas en su cuarto en lo que mi novia se inclina mostrando su lindo trasero revisando algo en su mochila, me le quedo viendo al punto de ladear mi cabeza para tener mejor angulo, pero me detengo al notar que Effy ha hecho lo mismo, supongo que nadie puede evitarlo.

–Me he dejado el libro de francés en el coche, voy por él –sin mas toma las llaves y se va por donde vinimos.

Ambas la seguimos con el rostro dejando la mirada por donde ha desaparecido su pequeña figura.

–Sabes... creo que Emily es una enfermedad, se te pega y nada te cura. Mira que volver gay a Effy Stonem.

–Yo no soy gay... nada mas es con ella..

–mira, yo ya me sé ese cuento... pero cuando menos lo esperes vas a estar viéndole el trasero a cuanta chica se te ponga enfrente y terminas acostándote con una morocha en un estúpido día de puertas abiertas...

–Yo nunca engañaría a Emily.

–Pero ahora mismo estas dudando de sí eres gay o no.

–Quien sabe, igual y soy bi

–yo también creía eso, aunque supongo que eso es algo que nunca definiremos del todo...

–te siguen gustando los hombres?

–No me atraen, pero a veces digo "ese chico es follable" como tu hermano, pero no es que me le vaya a lanzar ni nada por el estilo.

–Y si Tony te busca, sabes, no le eres indiferente.

–No caeré en el maleficio Stonem, además no quiero estar con nadie que no sea Emily...

–Supongo que lo entiendo... aunque yo no voy mucho con la idea de la monogamia, es decir, con una persona será con la única que folles el resto de tu vida, eso es demasiada responsabilidad...

–Yo también pensaba así, pero luego despierto con Emily sobre mi y sé que no necesito a nadie más.

–Aún así la engañaste.

–Fue solo para probar y como me arrepiento, aunque después de eso sé que solo quiero a Emily y sabes que no la dejaré tan fácil.

–Que decidida Campbell, aunque eso signifique ser amable conmigo.

–Aunque eso signifique tragarme todo mi orgullo.

–Espero que no te atragantes

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio en eso entra Emily.

–Creo que lo deje en casa...

–No te preocupes cariño, mas tarde paso a buscarlo en nuestra casa y te lo traigo –me acerco y le doy un beso en la frente –nos vemos mas tarde, Stonem siempre un placer hablar contigo –paso a retirarme pero el doctor me detiene.

–Señorita, esa conversación es la mas larga que ha tenido la señorita Stonem con alguien.

–Espere, que no hablaba con su hermano y con Emily.

–Con ellos solo dice algunas palabras, monosílabos en general. Por favor no deje de visitarla.

–Disculpe doctor, si Effy hablará así... la darían de alta?

–Por supuesto, ahora nada mas esta en observación porque no podemos determinar su estabilidad mental.

–Pero debe saber que no es que seamos muy cercanas, pero es bueno saber eso.

–Si logra que ella hable de sus sentimientos... podremos darla de alta, para darle seguimiento con un terapeuta externo.

–Okey, nos vemos doc.

Fin del capítulo Cinco


	7. Capítulo 7 - Después de Sofia

Este es mi primer fic así que bienvenidos comentarios y sugerencias

Y bueno este fic es la continuación de otro que se llama Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter acá la liga

s/6488179/1/Nothing-But-Love

Los personajes no me perteneces, son una idea original de Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley.

Esto lo hago nada mas porque la madrugada es muy larga para dormir

Por cierto, si tienen dudas, criticas, consejos, comentarios, si les esta gustando, si no les late o cualquier cosa dejenme un reviw

Les comento -por simple acción de catársis -que ahora tengo uno de esos trabajos que me recuerdan porque estoy estudiando, lo cual se complementa con unas prácticas que no merece el tiempo en la carrera...

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo este fic, ahora trataré de publicar todos los martes y bueno este capítulo es largo pero no lo cortaré.

bis bald

Capítulo 7 Después de Sofia

**Emily Narra**

No entiendo que ha pasado, cuando regrese había una tensión entre Naomi y Effy que creí que se volverían a agredir... Pero no fue así y me alegro.

Todavía sigo un poco turbada por lo que pasó en la mañana esa declaración fue... sabe que también quiero a Effy y realmente trata de cambiar por mi pero ¿lo hará, cuánto tiempo estará fingiendo, y si no está fingiendo y sí comete una locura como Sofia? Pienso demasiado y no me puedo concentrar en los deberes de la escuela, enciendo la computadora y tiene contraseña, de seguro Naomi esta en clase y no quiero interrumpirla así que hago algunos intentos; escribo su fecha de cumpleaños no es, la mía tampoco, mi nombre no, el cumpleaños de su madre me rechaza. Veo la pregunta de guía y dice "lo que mas amo" escribo "mi langosta roja" y acceso concedido. Y por si no fuera poco el fondo de pantalla es una fotografía de las dos en el lago, fue un día antes del viaje donde conoció a Sofia, supongo que fue nuestro ultimo momento felíz ¿en verdad todo termino?

Quiero a Naomi. Cuando la veía en la escuela no podía dejar de mirarla, de escucharla, de querer ser yo con quien platicara o pasara el rato, aunque sabia que eso no estaba bien, es decir yo sabia que me gustaba y que ambas somos chicas por eso me mantuve alejada ya que por mas que quisiera sabia que no me correspondería y supuse que era alguna clase de confusión, pensé que se pasaría aunque no fue así. En la fiesta de finales de curso bailamos, tomamos unos tragos y al quedarnos solas en la habitación nuestras miradas se cruzaron, la vi morderse los labios y de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando, ella me tomo de la nuca para profundizar el beso cuando mi hermana nos encontró para separarnos y armar una escándalo. Yo desde ese día supe que me correspondía y entendí que realmente me gustaban las chicas, esa chica en particular, que para suerte mía me correspondió, era tan perfecto que aquella persona que tanto deseaba me correspondiera de la misma manera, sigo estando enamorada de ella. Pero me destrozo tanto que se liara con Sofia, a veces me sorprendo preguntándome ¿en qué fallé, qué estaba? mal creo que todo entre nosotras fue por un momento tan perfecto que aterro a Naomi, eso es algo que no puedo comprender del todo... ¿Acaso ella no quería un futuro juntas o fui yo la que presionó demasiado las cosas? Mira que mudarme con ella casi a los tres meses de formalizar la relación para después planear un viaje a México, quizás fue demasiado.

En estos momentos es cuando mas extraño a mi hermana, aunque la muy homofóba no me pudiera comprender algo podría decirme, aveces me gustaría poder contárselo a mi madre para que me aconsejara y apoyará o simplemente me escuchará, pero eso es técnicamente imposible... creo que si no fuera por Naomi y Effy estaría desamparada.

De un momento a otro noto que Effy me esta viendo directamente, siempre he creído que me puede leer la mente, suspiro antes de pasarme a recostar con ella... al estar cerca de ella soy consciente de que quiero a ambas, pero no de la misma manera, Effy me contiene al mismo tiempo que me necesita, pero no sé si me ama aunque sé que me quiere... a su manera... Por otra parte Naomi me ama pero me engaño, imagino que yo la necesito mas que ella a mi, además de que es mi primer amor, de esos que nunca olvidas.

Basta, mi cabeza es un lio aunque creo que mi corazón ha admitido que las quiero a ambas pero a ninguna amo. Ame a Naomi pero eso solo me lastimo y ahora no puedo amar a Effy porque tengo miedo de salir lastimada, aunque no por eso voy a dejarla sola en el hospital.

Me levanto y tomo algo de aire, le digo que iré por algo para beber, me paso a una sala de espera para encontrarme con que mi gemela y mi novia vienen entrando al Hospital ¿debería seguirme preocupando? Creo que Katie tiene cierta curiosidad respecto con Naomi, aunque esta parece ni notarlo ¿serían capaces de traicionarme las dos; mi hermana con mi novia? Siento celos porque pasan tanto tiempo juntas y se ve que lo disfrutan aunque no creo que pueda reclamar nada, soy yo la que esta metida en el hospital todo el día.

Estoy cansada de pensar, salgo a tomar aire a un jardín del hospital cuando me alcanza mi gemela.

–¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar estudiando?

–Hola Katie también estoy bien gracias por preguntar.

–Emily... desde que te fuiste no hago otra cosa que preocuparme por ti...

–Yo también te extraño, pero sabes que no puedo volver.

–Creo que si yo tuviera a donde ir también me iría, pero a mi nadie me quiere tanto como a ti...

–Al menos nuestra madre te adora.

–A ti también te quiere, solo que le cuesta comprender...

–Yo tampoco logro comprender-la del todo, en este momento ni me comprendo a mi misma.

–Dices por seguir viviendo con Naomi mientras te la pasas con Effy.

–Effy ahorita me necesita.

–Yo también te necesito, mamá igual, Naomi ni se diga...

–Te pidió que hablarás conmigo?

–No, pero si crees que lo hago por esa lezza estas muy equivocada hermanita.

–Entonces por qué lo haces? Desde cuando te preocupa que las cosas entre nosotras funcionen...

–Por mi hubieran roto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me preocupa como resulte esto para ti, no me importa con quien estés siempre y cuando no te haga llorar. A cualquiera que te lastime yo tengo que ponerle un alto.

–Por lo visto no se lo pusiste a Naomi.

–Me pareció que tu decidiste seguir con ella, respete eso.

–La verdad era estar con Naomi o volver a casa.

–Así que la estas usando, al final te irás con Effy.

–No.. digo... no lo sé...

–Un consejo hermanita, no sobrestimes tu buena suerte –Katie se retira

Me quedo otro momento mas, inhalo ... ¿En realidad soy tan desalmada para seguir con Naomi solo por conveniencia?... exhalo. No, en verdad la amo; parte de mi quiere que olvide lo que paso con Sofia para que volvamos a ser las de antes, pero eso no va a pasar ya que también esta mi orgullo por otro lado, aún así me desquite con Naomi tanto al punto de haberla engañado. Qué pasaría si se enterará; me correría de su casa, me cortaría, haría de cuenta que nada pasó, me odiaría, podría perdonarme ¿en verdad estoy preparada para asumir las consecuencias? Suelto otro suspiro.

Unos brazos me toman por mi cintura desde atrás, aspiro una suave fragancia que me enerva y un reconfortante calor me envuelve, en este momento con esa simple acción me siento protegida, querida, en armonía, como si me asegurará que pase lo que pase ella seguirá ahí conmigo. Mi cuerpo automáticamente se relaja, unas lagrimas quieren salir pero las contengo. Todo es tan frágil; mantener una relación, amar a alguien y no lastimar a aquellos que nos aman, dar el corazón y perdonar, todo absolutamente todo es tan complicado, pero es este simple gesto que hace que todo valga la pena. Estar así entre sus brazos es mi zona de seguridad, es el mundo que ella y yo hemos creado.

Pasa un tiempo en el que logro contenerme, consigo relajarme. En estos minutos no me ha dicho nada, me giro para encarar la y su mirada me comunica que esta preocupada, sus manos toman mi cabeza para abrazarme hacia su pecho, siento su respiración, me drogo con su aroma aferrándome a ella.

–No olvides tu promesa de esta mañana –le digo.

–Tu tampoco la olvides –me besa la frente.

Me pregunto si pensaba en mi cuando se lió con Sofia, aunque en este momento no tengo las agallas para confrontarla.

–Aún cuando estuve con Sofia sabía que era a ti a quien amo, ella también sabía eso. Te lastimé y no sabes cuanto lamento eso, pero lo cierto es que nunca he dejado de amarte.

¿Acaso me lee el pensamiento? Quizás sí, aunque pudo haber sido una coincidencia, le resto importancia. Nos quedamos abrazadas por otro lapso de tiempo en el cual solo soy consiente del latido del corazón de mi novia, de cómo cada cámara de su magullado musculo se contrae para generar ese sonido que me tranquiliza y como consecuencia la mantiene viva.

La burbuja es reventada por un chico repartidor.

–Disculpen pizza para la señorita Campbell –Naomi levanta la mano y paga sin decir nada, tiene los ojos vidriosos y parece no poder decir mucho. Me pasa la caja con la orden y me hace señas que irá por la bebida, antes de entrar al cuarto de Effy respiro profundamente para serenarme un poco.

Mi novia llega a los 10 minutos de haberse ido, trae los ojos rojos y el maquillaje recién retocado, me siento culpable porque haya llorado. Paso a servirle una rebanada mientras mi hermana hace una especie de monologo sobre su día.

Al terminar de comer mi novia recoge todo y Katie se despide, las tres nos quedamos estudiando en lo que pasa la tarde, Effy nos mira de reojo como tratando de leer lo que ha pasado pero al poco rato lo deja.

–Por cierto denme la lista de libros que necesitan que saque de la biblioteca para dejárselos mañana –Effy arranca una hoja de su libreta y se la da a Naomi.

–Que preparada Stonem, por cierto varios del grupo quieren pasarse por aquí, te importaría si vienen, igual les pueden ayudar a repasar algún tema, hoy Katie me siguió porque no ha sabido nada de Emily espero no haber causado problemas.

–Pues que vengan no hay problema, yo también les echo de menos además que se deben aburrir estando aqui.

–Por mi ni te fijes, con estar con mi langosta me basta –Naomi me mira a los ojos y me guiña el ojo mientras sonríe.

–Effy sabes que los demás también se han preocupado por ti y nosotras estamos aquí porque queremos.

–Gracias...

Nos quedamos un rato mas en calma, aveces le preguntaba algo a alguna o entre ellas, la extraña sensación de incomodidad ya no se sentía, era agradable ¿no nos podemos quedar así, las tres en completa armonía?

Al poco tiempo llega Tony pero ahora no platica nada, se limita a hacer preguntas de cortesía ¿qué comieron, qué hacen, cómo les va, cómo están? Seguramente algo le esta pasando por la cabeza pero no dice nada, los Stonem son gente muy reservada.

Llegamos a casa y Naomi hace unos sándwiches para cenar, al terminar nos acomodamos en el sofá a ver alguna cosa, recuesto mi cabeza en las piernas de mi rubia la cual sintoniza un documental sobre el mar y al poco tiempo comienza a cepillarme el cabello con sus dedos.

–La sinceridad de la nueva Naomi me ha sorprendido.

–La nueva Naomi lo ha notado ¿Te ha gustado?

–Me parece muy bien que hables de tus sentimientos, pero no me das oportunidad de decir los míos.

–No te quiero presionar, si yo digo que te amo de cierta manera puede ser una presión para que tu digas lo mismo aunque no lo sientas en ese momento, sé que jodí mucho las cosas y me va a costar trabajo remediarlas. Pero si algo me quieres decir la nueva Naomi esta preparada para tu sinceridad.

–No me gusta hablar de ti en tercera persona, me haces sentir extraña como si estuviera con una persona que no conozco.

–A mi también se me hace raro pero es como dejar en claro que he decidido mejorar.

–¿Haces esto solo por mi? –ha dejado de acariciar mi cabello.

–Y también por mi... es horrible sentir miedo cuando estas tan feliz..

–No te detengas –mi novia reinicia su tarea –en algún momento te presione demasiado... digo para que te asustarás así?

–Quizás un poco pero la única verdad es que soy una cobarde... es decir al final del maratón de Friends yo solo pensaba en que sería genial que viviéramos juntas y cuando hacia las maletas para irme a Chipre deseaba con todo mi corazón que tú me acompañaras... Siempre he estado sola y pensé que eso era un signo de independencia, parte de una actitud que no debía perder, sin embargo ahí estaba extrañándote a los pocos minutos de habernos despedido –noté como Naomi trataba de ahogar el llanto – así que me obligue a no pensar en ello, ha creer que todo estaba en mi cabeza, que yo era la única que pensaba así –acaricie su pierda para alentarla a continuar –después de lo de Sofia yo me sentía muy mal, la ansiedad solo se incrementó a un nivel casi insoportable, y a los pocos días me vienes con la idea de irnos de viaje a México para después venirte a vivir conmigo... –su voz se rompe –debía ser el momento mas jodidamente feliz de mi vida y yo lo estropee... entiendo que me odies... pero por favor comprendeme un poco, yo en verdad muero por ti.

Me incorpore para mirarla a los ojos y caí en cuenta que ahora su cara siempre muestra cansancio y llanto. La abrace para acunarla en mi pecho, ella inmediatamente me abraza con fuerza y llora como casi todas las noches después de Sofia.

–No te odio –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y nos quedamos así gran parte de la noche. Nunca antes había contenido a Naomi de esta manera, ahora que la tengo entre mis brazos y he estado acariciando su espalda noto que no solo tiene ojeras sino que ha perdido mucho peso, al pasar mi mano puedo sentir sus costillas mientras que en su rostro los pómulos se acentúan ¿es solamente una metáfora lo de morir por mi?

No tengo sueño. Mi mente regresa al día del maratón de Friends; ese era el primer fin de semana que pasábamos juntas en esta casa. Era la casa de Kieran y como este se iría de viaje junto con Gina decidieron dejársela a Naomi ya que en la amarilla solía tener visitas indeseadas. Después de la mudanza y haber hecho el amor un par de veces. Estábamos desnudas acostadas en el sofá (este mismo sofá) con nuestras piernas entrelazadas mi cabeza en el pecho de Naomi y las manos de mi novia acariciando mi cabello y espalda, compartiendo la calidez que desprendían nuestros cuerpos, la Tv estaba encendida sintonizando un episodio tras otro de Friends. A Naomi todavía le daba un poco de pena que nos tomáramos de las manos en publico pero en ese momento entrelazo nuestras manos y me dijo –Tu eres mi langosta, eres a quien pienso tomar de las pinzas y caminar sin importar qué –yo me reí y le respondí –Por eso te amo más que al queso –estas eran frases de la serie mismas que plasme en un pequeño pizarrón que había en la casa. En verdad presione a mi novia, ella siempre ha tenido miedo y se esfuerza por ser valiente cada que yo se lo pido, con excepción de esta vez, en estos días yo no le he pedido nada, todo esto es por su iniciativa. Comienzo a creer en que realmente puedo comprender-la.

No se en que momento me quede dormida pero al despertar estaba en mi cama siendo abrazada por Naomi., no pienso en mas, me acurruco con ella y me vuelvo a dormir.

Fin del capítulo 7

¿qué les pareció?


	8. Capítulo 8 - Buenas o malas noticias

Este es mi primer fic así que bienvenidos comentarios y sugerencias

Y bueno este fic es la continuación de otro que se llama Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter acá la liga

s/6488179/1/Nothing-But-Love

Los personajes no me perteneces, son una idea original de Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley.

Esto lo hago nada mas porque la madrugada es muy larga para dormir

Por cierto, si tienen dudas, criticas, consejos, comentarios, si les esta gustando, si no les late o cualquier cosa déjenme un reviw

Y Meliubba, gracias por tus comentarios, lamento la demora y esta semana trataré de ponerme al corriente.

Ahora dedicaré dos renglones a catarsis por mi mala racha... hoy me han revisado la tesis y mientras una mestra me felicita por mi trabajo, mi directora de tesis se abstiene de golpearme para no dar mala imagen... pd: sigo en practicas de las que creo moriré de aburrimiento y en el trabajo aun no me asaltan.

jajaja, encima la riego subiendo mal el nuevo cap... gracias a quien me avisó del error... que no se identifico, y el error ha sido corregido

Espero tengan mas suerte que yo... disfruten el cap.

bis bald

Capítulo 8 - Buenas o malas noticias?

**Narra Naomi**

Todo el día fue una constante de declaraciones lo cual lo hace especialmente agotador para mi ya que no soy el tipo de persona que hace esto pero creo que poco a poco Emily me va comprendiendo, no tengo excusa para lo que hice, pero necesito su perdón, nuestro amor me hace tanta falta.

Dormir en los brazos de mi novia me ha calmado, es mi droga, todo lo demás no importa si puedo estar así con ella. Me despierto después de la media noche la tomo en brazos para subir a su habitación, inmediatamente sus brazos me rodean el cuello y todas las ideas de dormir separadas se van, la acomodo en su cama, ella no me suelta, y me tumbo junto a ella.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto antes de que suene su despertador, como ya estoy habituada, no me levanto, decido dedicarme a contemplar a mi novia hasta que suena su despertador.

–Buenos días –apenas alcanza a salir la voz de mi garganta, trato de hacer una de mis mejores sonrisas aunque sé que he de verme terrible.

–¿Cómo dormiste?

–Muy bien y tu?

–Yo bien –sus ojos se vuelven a cerrar yo suelto una ligera risita.

–Voy a alistarme y hacer el desayuno –me incorporo perezosamente en lo que Emily me toma la mano.

–¿Estas mejor?

–Contigo siempre –le beso su mano y salgo de la habitación.

Aunque me la pase llorando casi toda la noche ahora estoy mas calmada, tranquila, dificilmente yo me deshaogo con alguien casi siempre lidio con todo yo sola, pero es tan refrescante que alguien te contenga. Me estoy encomendando totalmente a Emily sin saber si estaremos juntas, es una tonteria casi un suicidio. Si me rechaza no sabré como seguir viviendo.

Como hoy vamos algo tarde nos arreglamos ligeramente y desayunamos cereal. La dejo en el hospital para pasarme a la escuela, asisto a algunas asesorias donde me encuentro con los chicos lo cual me permite contarles que podrán estar visitando a Effy, hecho que me dejará mas tiempo libre con Emily, como tampoco deseo que Stonem recaiga nos organizamos para hacer guardias; Panda y Katie serán el primer grupo, Thomas y Cook el segundo, Fredie y JJ será el ultimo. En la cafeteria paso por unos licuados para irnos al hospital. De camino le informo a Katie que tiene hoy para informar sobre su estadia en casa, necesito prevenir todo conflicto. Una relación tan profunda con alguien es como contruir un castillo de naipes; debes dedicarle mucho esfuerzo, demasiada paciencia y si por algun motivo se cae tener la tenacidad de volverlo a levantarlo, sí uno es listo no volverá a cometer los mismo errores.

Entrando al hospital Tony y Emily estan en la sala de espera mientras que en la habitación esta un nuevo doctor hablando con Effy.

–Buenas o malas noticias –pregunto como no queriendo importunar el momento ya que los dos ven seriamente hacia la habitación.

–Parece que este nuevo doctor quiere tomar el caso de Effy –dice muy neutra mi novia.

–Y eso es bueno, no?

–Al parecer la darán de alta pasado mañana, pero la amenaza de internarla vuelve –dice Tony bastante serio.

–Sí son buenas noticias ¿por qué están tan serios?

Tony reacciona mirándome a los ojos –Mañana tengo que estar en Paris presentando mis finales y mi padre no se aparece... Effy no puede quedarse sola, así que es seguro que la internan.

–Podría quedarse conmigo –dice Panda –aunque bueno... mamá se pondrá algo squizo...

–No es una buena idea Panda –dice Katie –y ahorita mi madre está demasiado sensible con lo de Emily... y en automático descartamos a Cook, JJ y Fredie.

Obviamente soy la única que puede darle asilo pero no tengo habitación disponible, Emily no sabe eso y como se esta mordiendo el labio va a ofrecerle nuestra casa sin consultármelo... respira, no te exaltes por este hecho, cualquiera haría lo mismo.

–Podría quedarse con nosotras, verdad Naoms?

–Claro, porque no...

–Emily tengo algo que decirte –Katie toma de la mano a su gemela y a mi para apartarnos un poco –Emily sabes que las cosas no están bien en casa y quería saber si tendrías algún problema con que me quedará algunos días con ustedes, tu novia dice que la decisión es tuya.

–Es verdad Naomi?

–Le dije que tú tenías la última palabra.

–Debo elegir entre mi hermana y Effy?...

–Al menos que compartas con Katie, así queda una habitación libre para Effy –comento un tanto insegura.

–O podrías recibir a Effy en tu habitación –contraataque de Katie Fucking Fitch.

–Y si mejor comparto contigo –Emily me mira a los ojos con esa expresión que sabe que no me puedo negar. Mi primera reacción es morderme el labio a lo que Katie responde.

–Sin cosas lesbicas por favor

–Mira Katie si vas a estar en casa no puedes hacer comentarios de ese tipo –dice su gemela

–Okey... solo pido un poco de pudor.

–y bien Naomi, compartimos sin hacer nada altamente lésbico?

Alzo los hombros en lo que digo –ustedes las Fitch van a acabar conmigo.

Emily nos arrastras a las dos hacia donde esta Tony y le informa que Effy se puede quedar en nuestra –amo que lo diga así –casa.

Pandora y Katie van por algo para almorzar, además de los licuados, Tony entra a hablar con Effy mientras que yo y mi novia nos quedamos en la sala de espera. Al tomar asiento Emily se sienta sobre mis piernas para abrazarme por el cuello.

–Estoy abusando de ti?

–Quizás, pero lo que sí es un hecho es que sobrepoblarás la pequeña casa que compartimos.

–Al menos ya no estarás evitándome.

–No te evito, solo te doy tiempo y espacio... creí que era lo que querías.

–No necesito un abismo.

–Si tu quieres podrías compartir con Katie ...o con Effy.

–Y qué es lo qué tu quieres?

Clavo mis ojos en sus labios al tiempo en que me muerdo el labio –solo un... solo dame un... -nuestros rostros se aproximan lentamente.

–Eviten devorarse entre ustedes que ya trajimos pan y galletas –grita Katie demasiado cerca de nosotras a lo que Emily se desvía para esconder su rostro en mi cuello mientras que fulmino a su gemela con la mirada.

Tomamos el almuerzo junto con Effy quien parece muy relajada imagino que por la idea de salir y todo eso, Panda toca una canción bastante rara pero el ambiente es hasta disfrutable.

–y los libros –me pregunta Effy.

Trato de hacer memoria cuando caigo en cuenta de que los he olvidado –vaya pero miren quien decide estudiar.

–Se te olvidaron Campbell.

–Noup... solo que necesito regresar algunos para pedir otros justo iba a hacer eso.

–Voy contigo, yo aun no sé cuales voy a necesitar –me dice mi langosta.

Panda y Katie se quedan con Effy en lo que yo y Emily vamos por algunos libros.

La biblioteca esta bastante concurrida por lo que inmediatamente me pongo a buscar los libros para Effy, mas alguno que me haga falta. Me alejo un poco para ir al área de Ciencias Sociales que esta un poco apartada para encontrarme a mi novia de espaldas a mi tratando de alcanzar un libro, me le acerco con sigilo para pegar mi cuerpo al suyo en lo que mi mano sube para acariciar ligeramente la suya y alcanzar el tomo que tanto deseaba. Me aparto un poco para que se gire y tenderle el libro.

–Creo que buscaba esto señorita –toma el libro  
>–Que amable de su parte –se planta frente a mi y me sorprende dándome un pico en los labios. Ese gesto solo despierta en mi la necesidad de besarla, se aparta de mi en lo que me muerdo los labios tan fuerte que hago brotar un poco de sangre.<p>

–Naomi... –cierro los ojos porque no puedo soportar mas, todo esto me esta sobrepasando creo que hasta estoy temblando –por qué no solo... –siento su aliento cerca de mi boca y aparto un poco mi rostro.

–Tú no quieres...

–Eso deja que lo decida yo –dicho esto cierra la distancia entre nosotras juntando nuestro labios, es un beso suave y corto al cual le sigue otro un poco mas prolongado, después otro donde me succiona el labio y es ahí donde mi resistencia sede por completo, el siguiente beso lo inicio yo un poco mas desesperado muerdo su labio inferior para después introducir mi lengua en su boca, arrincono su pequeño cuerpo contra un estante, dejamos caer los libros que traíamos, la tomo de la cintura acercándola a mi. Mi novia no se queda atrás me toma del cuello para continuar con un beso mas pasional.

Simplemente no me puedo detener y al parece Emily tampoco, nos hacia falta estar así, ambas nos hemos estado reprimiendo. No pienso en mas y me concentro en recorrerme el interior de su boca, en tatuarme su aroma al tiempo en que mis sentidos van haciendo memoria de como es estar en un mundo donde únicamente somos ella y yo.

Entre besos logro decirle –te extraño tanto... te necesito tanto – a lo que ella me responde –esta bien, esta bien... yo también...

Fin del capítulo 8


	9. Capítulo 9 - Interrupciones

Este es mi primer fic así que bienvenidos comentarios y sugerencias

Y bueno este fic es la continuación de otro que se llama Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter acá la liga

s/6488179/1/Nothing-But-Love

Los personajes no me perteneces, son una idea original de Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley.

Esto lo hago nada mas porque la madrugada es muy larga para dormir

Por cierto, si tienen dudas, criticas, consejos, comentarios, si les esta gustando, si no les late o cualquier cosa déjenme un reviw

ADVERTENCIA - Este capi me salió algo hot.. quizás Rate M.. así que leen bajo su propio criterio

Meliiubba espero este cap te guste y Chloe muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

Haré lo posible por actualizar la otra semana, quizás sábado o domingo... la tesis dirá.

Ahora dedicaré dos renglones para catarsis; Acabo de regresar de un pequeño viaje de la capital (DF) con mi mejor amiga... quizás las cosas no sean como imagine. En este momento debería terminar un trabajo final, pero lo haré a ultima hora como siempre.

Espero sean más decididas que yo, suerte.

bis bald

**Capítulo 9 - interrupción**

**Emily Narra**

Naomi es la primera chica que he besado y aun recuerdo el sabor de vodka con jugo de uva de nuestra primera fiesta, de la sidra con brownie espacial de la fiesta de Pandora, del Vodka con hierba de nuestra primera vez y del tabaco con plátano de cuando nos besamos en el casillero. Pero este beso, wow, que digo beso este morreo es por mucho lo mas intenso que hemos en mucho tiempo, nos separamos únicamente para tomar un poco de aire, su rodilla esta entre mis piernas, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello despeinando su cabello en lo que las manos de mi novia se pasean por debajo de mi blusa.

Pero es apenas un momento cuando una voz nos interrumpe –Esta es una biblioteca no un motel, señoritas –paramos en seco en lo que el bibliotecario nos observa de brazos cruzados, Naomi da un largo suspiro para después hacer una mueca de risa/frustración, entre las dos recogemos los libros del piso me toma de la mano y salimos de la biblioteca, veo el gran reloj de péndulo de la entrada para caer en cuenta que que ese instante en realidad fueron treinta minutos.

Ya estando dentro del auto nos miramos y soltamos a reir a carcajadas.

–Maldito infeliz quien sabe cuanto tiempo nos estuvo viendo, de seguro es un degenerado.

–Vamos Naomi él solo hacia su trabajo.

**Naomi Narra**

–Aun así... wow... eso fue... Wow –Emily solo atina a sonrojarse –No volveré a ver la sección de sociales de la misma manera –tomo la mano de mi langosta y le doy un tierno beso –vamos que las demás están esperando.

–Sabes Naomi –se suelta de mi agarre –necesito unos apuntes que deje en casa –Emily se voltea hacia la ventana –no nos debe tomar demasiado tiempo...

No sé como interpretar esto; puede que quiera que terminemos lo que empezamos hace unos momentos... o me está dejando en claro que eso no pasará y que en verdad necesita esos apuntes, inhalo y exhalo con calma –seguro –arranco el automóvil sin decir mas, durante el trayecto Emily se quedo concentrada en su celular, me duele que me deje así pero no digo nada.

Pensaba no bajarme del auto, pero aprovecho el viaje para llevarme alguna chaqueta. Cuando entramos en la casa Emily se me abalanza en un beso demandante, es tanta su enjundia que me estampa contra la puerta que se termina de cerrar en un azotón. Por un momento me coge por sorpresa pero no tardo en reaccionar para corresponderle. Todo lo que traíamos en las manos como las llaves, bolsos y demás queda en el piso, yo por mi parte la tomo de la cintura para tratar de dirigirnos hacia las escaleras. Emily me saca el suéter y después ella se quita el suyo, la arrincono contra la pared para reiniciar nuestro intercambio de besos, mis brazos rodean su cintura mientras que sus manos exploran mi cuerpo en lo que desabrochan mi camisa. A tropezones subimos la escalera y estando enfrente de la puerta de mi habitación le saco la blusa para pasar a morderle el cuello, mi novia responde subiendo una pierna a mi cintura, la estampo contra la pared en lo que ella sube su otra pierna, demonios necesito volver a hacer ejercicio que antes no me costaba levantar a Emily de esta manera.

Con mi langosta envolviéndome como Koala entro a nuestro cuarto para dejarnos caer en la cama, me incorporo un poco para sacarme la camisa y algo del autocontrol perdido vuelve a mi, pienso que esta quizás sea la última vez que hago el amor con Emily y debo hacer que sea inolvidable , respiro un poco en lo que noto como mi novia me clava una mirada lasciva. Tomo su rostro en mis manos para acercarla a mi –te amo tanto –en esta ocasión me tomo el tiempo para besarla con cada gesto me voy inclinando mas hacia ella hasta que tengo que usar mis brazos para sostenerme y no aplastarla. La pequeña Flitch no pierde tiempo para desabrocharme el pantalón y el sujetador, no me quedo atrás y le saco su pantalón, ella se incorpora haciendo que me pare lo que aprovecha para terminar de desnudarme, como ella todavía tiene algunas prendas la jalo para que se ponga de pie, la giro para que su espalda quede contra mi pecho para así poder desvestirla fácilmente –te deseo tanto –le digo antes de morder su cuello en lo que masajeo su pecho con una mano mientras que la otra acarician la parte interna de sus muslos. Emily no puede contener mas los gemidos y algunos comienzan a salir involuntariamente de su boca, después de asegurarme de dejar una marca en su cuello paso a tomar su boca, mi novia responde acariciando la parte interna de mis muslos al punto de casi meter sus dedos.

Me siento en la cama para después sentar entre mis piernas a mi pelirroja, ahora sin pudor alguno comienzo a masturbarla con una mano sin dejar descuidado sus pechos con mi otra mano, Emily se esfuerza por no gemir tanto mientras que yo no paro de besar, lamer y morder su cuello y hombros. Con cada intromisión de mis dedos en su intimidad mi langosta se arquea mas y mas conmigo, nadie la conoce tan bien como yo.

Mi concentración se centra en las reacciones de mi novia, no le doy tregua, intercalo mi técnica con la velocidad, profundidad y fuerza de mis intromisiones. Emily toma algo de aire y toma mis manos para llevarlas a sus pechos, yo me pasmo en un momento ¿será capaz de rechazarme a estas alturas? cierro los ojos para contener el temor de lo que pueda pasar. Siento su respiración agitada en la cara.

–Yo también –dice mi langosta antes de besarme con demanda y pasión –tu también –toma uno de mis pechos para apretarlo mientras acaricia mis muslos.

Hace tanto que no estábamos así de entregadas, de necesitadas.

Me incorporo un poco hasta sentarme de frente con mi novia, retraigo las piernas, ambas sonreimos y nos besamos. El beso inicia de manera calmada pero poco a poco vamos incrementando el ritmo, paso un brazo por su cuello para profundizar el beso y mientras acaricio su cuerpo. Por su parte Emily toma uno de mis pechos con su mano mientras la otra toma mi trasero para pegarnos aun mas. Estando tan juntas como la fisica nos permite estar entrelazamos nuestras piernas para comenzar a mecernos una con la otra y así generarnos placer. Los besos se hacen cortos mientras los gemidos se multiplican, me aseguro en que Emily me este viendo al momento en que aceleramos el ritmo. Me recuesto un poco para que mi novia se pose sobre mi y así juntar nuestros centros completamente, al poco tiempo de estarnos friccionando siento como Emily se tensa, ahoga un gemido en una exhalación, la contemplo un momento, pero después para mi todo se nubla y mi cuerpo se relaja, me recuesto apoyándome en mis brazos. Emily se tumba sobre mi dejando su cara en mi cuello.

Ambas estamos con la respiración errática, me abraza –extrañaba tanto que estuviéramos así –me dice y mi corazón se expande.

–no más que yo –la abrazo en lo que aspiro el olor de su cuello.

Emily se tira hacia la cama llevándome consigo, le digo –va a ser una tortura no hacer nada altamente lésbico –ella se muerde el labio.

–Perdón por sobrepoblar la casa de un momento a otro.

–No te disculpes, también es tu casa –le beso el hombro –deberíamos regresar ya va siendo la hora de la comida.

Emily suspira –y yo que creí que te gustaría repetir antes de volver...

–pero que dices, sí me muero de ganas por repetir.

–entonces –se me acerca peligrosamente a los labios –qué te detiene Campbell.

Me tiene casi en trance –sabes que... tu hermana ni Effy comerán ...de lo que sirven ... en el hospital –me cuesta pronunciar e hilar cada frase –debemos ...llevar la comida ..y los libros –termino para morderme el labio.

Emily se coloca encima mio –pero son los libros lo que nos trajeron aqui –se acerca a mi para besar mi hombro. Yo cierro los ojos con fuerza y me muerdo un dedo (mi labio ya está muy dolido) –además por la comida no te preocupes que mi hermana ya se esta encargando –abro lo ojos para toparme con la sonrisa más picara de mi novia y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso con demanda.

Corto el beso para decirle –Y por eso te amo tanto señora Campbell – lo reanudo pero esta vez giro las posiciones quedando yo encima de ella.

Fin del capítulo 9


	10. Capítulo 10 - ¿eres feliz?

Este es mi primer fic así que bienvenidos comentarios y sugerencias

Y bueno este fic es la continuación de otro que se llama Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter acá la liga

s/6488179/1/Nothing-But-Love

Los personajes no me perteneces, son una idea original de Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley.

Esto lo hago nada mas porque la madrugada es muy larga para dormir

Por cierto, si tienen dudas, criticas, consejos, comentarios, si les esta gustando, si no les late o cualquier cosa déjenme un reviw

ADVERTENCIA - Este capi quizás les desilusione un poco

Meliiubba y Chole espero sus comentarios, gracias por seguir la historia, les prometo no dejarla inconclusa

Haré lo posible por actualizar la otra semana, quizás sábado o domingo... las horas extras dirán.

Espero tengan una buena semana, deseenme suerte quizás consiga un nuevo trabajo

bis bald

**Capítulo 10 ¿eres feliz?**

**Narra Emily**

Es gracioso como un simple gesto se queda gravado en la memoria de mi novia. El día después de la partida de Gina, Naomi y yo nos la armamos en grande, de antro en antro toda la noche, tanto que al día siguente ni siquiera escuchaba el celular que llevaba toda la mañana sonando, así que me harte y conteste –diga

–Naomi?

–Disculpe pero no le puede atender en este momento, sí gusta dejar un mensaje yo se lo entrego

–con quien tengo el gusto

–con la señora Campbell

–Valgame apenas un fin de semana y ya se han casado

–Gina.. perdón –creo que fue mi voz la que desperto a Naomi pero en ese momento tomo su celular y continuo con la llamda

–hola mamá, sí estoy con Emily.. no aún no nos casamos nos hace falta algunos años ... sí te lo prometo.. anda yo le digo... sí me encargo del correo y riego las plantas... chao mamá te quiero.

En ese momento no sé porque pero me nació decirlo así y cuando estamos en situaciones como esta, donde parecemos un matrimonio, mi novia me hace la broma diciéndome "Señora Campbell".

Ni si quiera es de noche y ya tuvimos dos orgasmos, wow, entra mi Naomi recién bañada.

–Haré unos sándwiches para comer –me da un pico en la boca y sale del cuarto.

Yo medio perezosa me dirijo al baño, soy mas del tipo de chica que le gusta quedarse en cama después de hacer el amor, al verme en el espejo del lavabo veo cerca de tres marcas rojas en mi cuello, maldición hace tanto que Naomi no se pasaba... ufff... y luego con mi tono de piel son mas llamativas. Entro a la regadera pensando en que la última vez que me dejo marca fue después de verme con Effy en el baño. Ahora que lo pienso cada que lo hace es cuando siente celos, imagino que es como dejar en claro que estoy con ella. Mi novia tan posesiva y Neandertal, supongo que no puedo reprenderle por esto ya que sí lo hizo es que claramente se siente amenazada por Effy y aún así la ha aceptado en casa con tal de complacerme... realmente estoy abusando de ella.

**Naomi Narra**

No es que toda nuestra relación esta basada en el sexo, pero tampoco hay que ser idealistas y pensar que una relación de este tipo puede sobrevivir sin sexo, además que necesitaba sentirme segura con Emily, de que me quiere y que todavía tenemos ese derroche de química del que veníamos disfrutando, más ahora que Effy estará viviendo en casa. No sé hasta donde han llegado, es posible que mi novia me engañará con Stonem, de cierta manera sería justo, pero lo que en verdad me aterra es que Emily me deje.

En lo que me desgarro por los posibles trágicos desenlaces de todo esto baja mi langosta con una sonrisa en su rostro, a esta pequeña pelirroja siempre se le nota cuando ha tenido una buena sesión de sexo. aspecto que no me pasa por alto y que a mi también me pone de un excelente humor que provoca que juntas seamos una pareja empalagosa. Mientras comemos esos detalles saltan evidentes, ella me pasa la servilleta por los labios, yo le doy de comer, no podemos dejar de tener contacto físico, ambas sonreímos por la nada, nos sorojamos a la mas sutil de las insinuaciones y yo me le insinuó de mil maneras, quien diría que la perra sarcástica pudiera ser tan cursi. pero la verdad es que desde que Emily esta en mi vida lo soy y lo seguiré siendo.

Salimos de casa rumbo al hospital, no pierdo el hábito de abrirle la puerta a mi novia. Al llegar al hospital entregamos los libros y por mas que quisimos, yo la verdad no trate de hacerlo, las chicas se dieron cuenta.

–Que bañadas regresaron –Comentario inocente de Panda Poo al que yo y mi novia solo decidimos sonreír.

–Despidiéndose de la morbosidad de vivir solas? –Comentario homofóbico de Katie al que respondo sonriendo forzadamente.

–Creo que necesitaremos un par de grandes audífonos –aportación de Effy.

–Y eso para qué –pregunta ingenua de mi langosta.

–Pues porque eres muy escandalosa y sabemos que difícilmente te contienes –respuesta "graciosa" de la desgraciada de Stomen que me dice justo lo que menos queria saber... Emily se queda en blanco.

–Si es cuestión de unos audífonos díganme que salgo corriendo a comprarlos –le respondo con lo mejor de los animos a Elizabeth en lo que tomo la mano de Emily la cual noto tensa.

–Sin nada altamente lésbico por favor, hermana gemela en habitación de a lado ¿recuerdan? –dice casi gritando mi cuñada.

–Pero Katie ellas son como less, es lo que hacen –Panda se ha ganado un regalo para navidad.

–Panda nadie quiere saber cómo, cúándo y qué tanto se tiran a tu hermanita, eso no está a discusión.

–Katie puritana, wow, disculpe que paso con la zorra Katie Fitch? –Intervención inesperada de Effy.

–Ustedes no lo comprenderían, ninguna es hermana mayor, es distinto –explica Katie para ser interrumpida por su gemela.

–Cómo Katie, cómo es distinto, sí estuviera con un chico estarías tranquila o es que estas celosa de que alguien me ame y a ti te boten después del primer revolcón –Explota mi pelirroja al momento en que sale del cuarto de Effy yo por supuesto salgo detras de ella.

La sigo a una distancia de como dos metros podría darle alcance, pero no lo hago, caminamos fuera del hospital hacia un parque en el cual se detiene para lanzar un grito, comienza a llorar y antes de que se deje caer la abrazo para sostenerla –shhh estoy aquí contigo –le digo para calmarla.

Llora en mi hombro alrededor de cinco minutos, pasado eso nos sentamos en una banca del parque, siento a Emily en mis piernas y ella automáticamente esconde su cara en mi cuello donde deja un suave beso.

–Siempre será así? Nunca podrá ver que no soy un fenómeno?

–Tomará tiempo, pero tarde que temprano lo aceptará.

–Y sí eso nunca pasa, no es solo ella también mi madre parece que nunca me volverán a aceptar.

–A todas las personas les lleva tiempo aceptarlo, mira que yo también me tomé mi tiempo, pero fue por ti que cambié y estoy segura que tu familia también lo hará, solo necesitan comprender que no esta mal, que no es su culpa y que tu puedes eres feliz así –siento como aferra su agarre –Dígame señorita Fitch ¿es usted feliz?

–Te engañe con Effy.

Fin del capítulo 10


	11. Capítulo 11 - Primero lo primero

Este es mi primer fic así que bienvenidos comentarios y sugerencias

Y bueno este fic es la continuación de otro que se llama Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter acá la liga

s/6488179/1/Nothing-But-Love

Los personajes no me perteneces, son una idea original de Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley.

Esto lo hago nada mas porque la madrugada es muy larga para dormir

Por cierto, si tienen dudas, criticas, consejos, comentarios, si les esta gustando, si no les late o cualquier cosa déjenme un reviw

Chloelove mira que he actualizado antes nada mas a capricho tuyo, tengo una vida... o algo así... pero e he sacado 25 horas al día y aquí lo tienes, además de que es un capi largo.

Meliiubba has brillado por tu ausencia XD

Haré lo posible por actualizar la otra semana, quizás sábado o domingo... las horas extras dirán.

Ahora tres renglones de catarsis; Ayer caí en cuenta en que ya termine todas las materias en la facu.. osea que soy algo así como graduada, bueno, me falta liberar el servicio social y terminar las practicas además de la tesis, pero se dice que uno debe estar orgulloso de cosas como esta, la verdad yo creo que todavía me falta un tironsote mas para agregarme el titulo de lic... se me hace muy paletas que compañeros en mi misma situación lo usen.

bis bald

**Capítulo 11 Primero lo primero**

**Emily narra**

Desde que Effy hizo aquel bochornoso comentario supe que era momento de confesarselo a Naomi, imagino que sospecharía algo y creo que elegí el peor momento para hacerlo, pero quería que se enterara por mi y no de otra forma. En cuanto suelto esas cuatro palabras el cuerpo de mi novia se tensa, su agarre se hace muchisimo mas fuerte rozando la frontera de lo tolerable y el dolor, no cambiamos de posición solo siento como comienza a sollozar y mi hombro se humedece por la tristeza de Naomi.

–Haré lo que sea por amor.. –es lo unico que alcanzo a decirle antes de que yo también me suelte en un silencioso llanto.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida pero ahora que despierto estoy en la cama de Naomi, abajo se escuchar la canción Mad World de Gary Julles una tras otra vez acompañado de los sollozos de la chica que siempre me ha gustado.

No me dí cuenta de todo el daño que le he causado a Naomi, siempre pensé en mi como la victima y nunca me pare a pensar en ella; en que se lió con Sofia porque yo la estaba presionando mucho, en que me recibió en su casa sin preguntar, en que soporto que la he tratado de lo peor todo este tiempo, en los grandes avances de las últimas semanas y que siempre ha estado ahí para mi, no ha dejado de cuidarme ni de amarme. Me siento sumamente responsable ¿es posible que me perdone? ¿haciendo la misma falta yo la he perdonado por su traición?

Yo no la perdone en el momento en que me acosté con Effy, ni cuando soporto mis peores tratos, yo en verdad la perdone cuando pude entender porque lo hizo. Yo la amo y jamás le dí la oportunidad que opinara sobre lo nuestro, ella simplemente acepta todo lo que yo le propongo y la verdad es que para mi las cosas eran más fáciles así. Haciendo retrospectiva he sido la peor persona del mundo con la única persona que me ama incondicionalmente.

Pasan de la medianoche y bajo para ver como Naomi bebe vodka como si de agua se tratará además distingo el empaque de MDMA que esta sobre el estéreo. Paso a la cocina y ella apenas me mira. Siento todo su dolor por aquellos ojos tan transparentes y eso me cala mas hondo que cualquier insulto.

Preparo una cena rápida pero sustanciosa, papatas fritas con espagueti, necesito que coma algo antes de que su coctel haga estragos en su salud. Pongo todo en la mesa, me dirijo a la sala para quitarle la botella de vodka y beberme lo que queda de ella.

–Cenamos querida? –le digo tratando de ignorar el shock recibido por casi 300 mililitros de alcohol.

Naomi me mira como tratando de averiguar que planeo –Como ordenes Emily... porque siempre es como ordenes –siento que lo diga como lo dice pero no le respondo.

–Entonces come la cena que no quiero quedar viuda antes de la boda –Naomi solo se rie un poco y cenamos en silencio.

Casi no nos hablamos, al terminar simplemente vamos hacia su cuarto y dormimos juntas.

Ahora sé que me toca a mi hacer las cosas bien y luchar por nuestra relación.

Me levanto en cuento suena su despertador, me arreglo en el baño y bajo a preparar el desayuno el cual subo para el cuarto donde mi novia, no me preocupa tanto la resaca sino que esta clase de cosas afecta tanto a Naomi que temo que se pierda en drogas y alcohol justo antes de los exámenes finales.

Abro la puerta y veo a Naomi incorporada, confundida y con una evidente resaca, le paso unas pastillas que tenemos para estos caso, así como el desayuno.

–Me voy para el cole, tengo que terminar el trabajo y entregarlo.

–Te veo en el hospital? –voz mas apagada nunca había salido de mi novia,

–Hoy no pasaré al hospital, te veo aquí. Haré la comida –le doy un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Ahora lo que menos quiero es toparme con Stonem, ella sabía que debía ser un secreto, que yo estaba con Naomi, y aún así lo hizo, no le importaron mis sentimientos ni los de Naomi... ¿es qué acaso se preocupo por los suyos? ... No creo, es decir, es imposible que Effy estuviera celosa porque eso significaría que siente algo por mi y eso no es verdad... o ¿si?

Caminar me hace tanto bien que lamento haber llegado a la escuela, mi intención es pasar directamente a la biblioteca para terminar lo antes posible cuando veo a la distancia a Cook en un tipico trapicheo, disimulo un poco durante la transacción para después seguirlo al baño. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro al baño de hombres para encontrarme a mi amigo orinando.

–Hola Cook.

–Emilioman que gusto verte por aqui.

–El gusto es mio.

–Dime has venido aqui para probar un poco de mi Cooki monster o es que ya te ha crecido.

–Tan encantador como siempre –lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le estampo el pecho contra el mijitorio –y como sé que eres buen amigo espero que no le pases nada de sintéticos a mi novia –agrego un poco mas de presión colocando mi rodilla entre sus piernas y generandole un poco de dolor.

–Emilioman qué te hace pensar que –hago mas presión con la rodilla –okey, okey, entiendo, pero debes saber que no soy el único que le puede pasar algo a blondie.

–Y eso es justamente lo que te quería preguntar mi estimado James.

–Oh no, Cook no es un soplon y puedes partirme las bolas si quieres, pero deberías pensar quien consigue acidos y está tan cerca de ti como de blondie.

–Esa zorra –salgo del baño realmente cabreada.

Paso a mi casillero para ver en la puerta una fotografía de nosotras que tomamos durante una salida de camping, eso logra calmarme un poco y cambiar mi rumbo hacia la biblioteca, primero lo primero.

**Effy Narra**

Este sitio es realmente deprimente.

Creo que ayer se me paso un poco la mano al dejar en claro en que Emily y yo tuvimos algo, pero era necesario para conservarla, no es que me sintiera celosa de Campbell si no que me sentía insegura de Emily, ella no puede simplemente negar lo que tenemos y menos aún por alguien que solo la lastima.

Todos los que se han acostado conmigo han sido porque soy Effy, es como si yo fuera una especie de trofeo que se pasan unos a otros, incluso eso fui para Cook y para Fredi, pero Emily no fue así. Ella realmente me necesitaba y buscaba comprenderme, ella no solo quería acostaste con Effy Stonem sino que buscaba alguien que la comprendiera, que la apoyará y yo lo hice así como ella lo hizo conmigo... hasta que Campbell se aparece con su discursito de "te amo desde la primera vez que te vi" aunque claro no fue hasta que la perra sarcástica mostrará modales conmigo que volvió a enganchar a la pelirroja... lo que mas me preocupa es por qué me importó tanto, es decir, ni que fuera en serio yo con Emily, pero me duele tanto que me hiciera a un lado como lo hacen todos... Por un momento sentí que era la prioridad de alguien.

–Hey –me saluda la mismísima Naomi Campbell desde la puerta de mi habitación.

–Hey, pasa –la chica en cuestión pasa y se sienta en la silla junto a la ventana –Tienes una pinta terrible

–Tu luces muy bien, supongo que la idea de salir te sienta bien.

–Deberías quedarte un tiempo, quizás te siente bien.

–Nahh, está clase de lugares no va conmigo, moriría de depresión a los pocos días.

–Yo pensé lo mismo, pero que Emily venga todo el día ayuda bastante, que por cierto ¿dónde está?

–Se fue al cole a terminar ese trabajo suyo, tu ya lo terminaste?

–Me falta cualquier cosa

–Supongo que tener los apuntes de tu hermano aligera la carga –sonrío y asiento –Bueno Effy, iré por unos cafés para almorzar y luego a tramitar tu alta.

–Por un momento creí que te echarías para atrás.

–Vamos Effy, somos buenas amigas. El hecho de que te hayas tirado a mi novia no cambia nada entre nosotras.

–Vamos Campbell, puedes ser sincera conmigo.

–Es verdad, de hecho te lo agradezco. Así Emily y yo estamos a mano; yo la engañe, ella me engaño, ya no tenemos nada que reprocharnos. Aunque sabes dejemos una cosa clara, si a este sitio no quieres volver, a Emily no volverás a tener, vale?

–Me estás amenazando?

–Te estoy informando.

Ambas cruzamos la mirada, es la primera vez que veo un azul tan intenso en los ojos de Campbell.

**Naomi Narra**

Salgo del hospital y lo primero que hago es gritar de coraje, esa perra todavía tiene el descaro de desafiarme, Emily ya me había escogido y así seguiría si la chiflada de Stonem no se hubiera cortado las venas, lo peor es que Emily responde a sus manipulaciones, mi langosta tan ingenua y estúpida que le cree a esa arpía, pero esto aún no termina.

Voy por los cafés, paso a dejárselo a Elizabeth para irme a hacer el papeleo del alta, entre tanto le mando un mensaje a Cook.

–Hey Cook prepárame algo dulce ;) –Imediatamente me responde.

–El único dulce que tengo para ti hoy es el de mis pantalones ;) –Pajero de mierda.

–Vamos, no me defraudes, no hoy.

–Pero si mi rubia favorita quiere fiesta, fiesta verde te puedo conseguir.

–Pensaba algo mas alucinante, tu sabes.

–Puedo dejar que me esposes ;)

–Me quedo con lo verde, te veo en la escuela?

–Mejor me paso a tu casa, como estará llena de chicas igual una Cook hace falta.

–Pajero, pero llévate algo fresco para beber.

–C===3

Cierro el celular en lo que recibo las ultimas indicaciones y listo, Effy ahora es mi responsabilidad, grandioso, no? Digo de cuando acá uno tiene que hacerse responsable de una "amiga" que se encarga de acostarse con tu novia, y por si no fuera poco, se asegura de estar frustrando todos mis esfuerzos de reconciliación.

Quizás debería decirle a Cook que no vaya, pero no podré soportar que Effy acapare a Emily sin nada en las venas. Ahora debo concentrarme en pasar los exámenes para que así la semana sea mas llevadera... solo una semana, ya después veré qué hacer. Supongo que también debería prepararme para ser abandonada por mi langosta, es decir, sí Emily ya no quiere estar conmigo debo saber qué haré antes de pensar en cortarme las venas... esa pelirroja es mi primer amor, no quiere decir que sea el único, pero ahora para mi es la única, no veo un futuro sin ella.

No deseo un futuro sin ella.

Fin del capítulo 11


	12. Capítulo 12 - Has pensado vivir en

Este fic es la continuación de otro que se llama Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter acá la liga

s/6488179/1/Nothing-But-Love

Los personajes no me perteneces, son una idea original de Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley.

Esto lo hago nada mas porque la madrugada es muy larga para dormir

Por cierto, si tienen dudas, criticas, consejos, comentarios, si les esta gustando, si no les late o cualquier cosa déjenme un reviw

Meliiubba algo me dice que no has leído el fic de Noting but love -corrígeme sí me equivoco -ya que en este se centra en cómo Effy y Emily se lían.

Chloelove espero te agrade el capítulo y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Todos tenemos una vida, pero además nos gusta el fandom XD

Por cierto espero tenga una felices fiestas por eso de la época navideña, yo en lo personal estaré trabajando durante la noche, realmente no me importa, con que me paguen más. Aunque sea una Grinch, les deseo de corazón que pasen una agradable noche. Y esos fueron mis dos renglones de catarsis.

bis bald

**Capítulo 12 - Has pensado vivir en una comuna?**

**Narra Emily**

Termino el trabajo y paso a entregarlo a las oficinas del director, me comenta que al ser un caso especial presentaré los finales una semana después, aunque los resultados se darán al mismo tiempo que los demás. Agradezco por la atención y les informo que hoy Effy se dará de alta por lo que no tarda en venir a entregar su trabajo.

Al salir de la oficina veo a mi querida hermana pavoneándose por el lugar, desde que Effy se interno toda la atención masculina se ha centrado en ella, hasta la de Fredy. Espero que no sea estúpida y comenta alguna tontería.

–Emily así que has recordado que esto es la escuela.

–Hola Katie.

–Voy para la casa, te vienes?

–Te refieres a la casa de Naomi y mía

–Ahora también vivo ahí.

–¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar?

–Me piensas echar pronto?

–No seas absurda Katie, nada mas para saber si te compro los audífonos o no.

–O descuida, ya me he adelantado y los he comprado yo –de su bolso deja ver unos estilo DJ.

–Osea que te quedarás mas de un par de días, no?

–De hecho Emily... necesito volver contigo a casa... me entiendes.

–Quieres que regrese con la homófoba de mi madre?

–Nada mas habla tranquila con ellos, se preocupan mucho por ti.

–Katie... tu no entiendes, no puedo irme a plantar a casa y fingir algo que no soy.

–Mira... cuando terminen los exámenes, solo una cena. Por favor, por los Fitch.

–Iré sí mi novia puede ir.

–A cuál te refieres, a la que te follas o a la que te cuida.

–Que te den.

–Solo era una broma hermanita, vaya que estas estresada.

–Puedes dejar de ser una perra solo por un momento en lo que pasa todo esto.

–Has pensado vivir en una comuna? que las tres sean amantes y se paseen desnudas por la casa, sabes Naomi vivía así antes.

–No era una orgía imbécil. Además puede que alguna se confunda y te folle pensando en mi.

–Y a cual de las dos le perdonarías que eso pase?

–Lo estas considerando?

–No me desafíes hermanita, sabes que siempre gano.

–Sí notó si quiera que te acercas a Naomi te vas de la casa.

–Así que es Naomi la que te preocupa.

–Es mi novia y me preocupo por ella, tanto que sí le consigues ácidos, anfetas o cualquier otra porquería igual te vas.

–No soy la única que le puede conseguir.

–Si las consigue me tienes que avisar.

–Y eso a cuánto tiempo equivale en la comodidad de su hogar less.

–El que necesites.

–Y la cena familiar.

–Solo si puede ir mi novia.

–Vale, pero en Navidad y noche vieja con o sin novia estarás.

–Nada de trapicheos.

–No con ella.

–Me dices si consigue algo.

–Para eso tendré que estar cerca.

–Me engañarías con mi novia?

–Emily por supuesto que no. Solo... me comienza a caer bien, como parece que van en serio creí que sería bueno que nos lleváramos bien, además los consejos de moda le han caído bien.

–Navidad, noche vieja es en pareja.

–Pero vas a ayudar a mamá a prepararla y todo... como antes

–Vale... como antes.

Ambas nos sonreímos, es bueno contar con la perra de mi hermana.

–Le deberías decir a la bollera de tu novia que nos recoja.

–Pues mi novia esta en el hospital arreglando el alta de Effy.

–Prepárate para la Naomi border.

–Cállate Katie y ahora me ayudas a hacer la comida.

Ambas nos vamos caminando en lo que parece una tarde calmada. Seguramente es la calma antes de la tormenta.

No sé cómo debería comportarme, pensaba distanciarme totalmente de Effy, pero acaba de salir del hospital no puedo pasar de largo con ella, aunque si me acerco voy a herir a Naomi y hasta quizá Effy trate algo conmigo. Algo es claro no puedo dejarme caer en el encanto Stonem, no después de que Naomi se ha esforzado tanto por arreglar las cosas. Esta nueva chica rubia que es madura, segura de sí misma y que me quiere tanto me gusta y no quiero perderla. No, no hay nada de nuevo en Naomi, no es otra persona, es la misma chica de ojos azules de la que me enamoré, solo a sacado a relucir su valentía y coraje, y eso me ha enamorado aún mas.

**Effy Narra**

Antes de ir a la casa de Naomi pasamos a la mía por algo de ropa y demás cosas. Campbell está tan tensa que ni siquiera se baja del coche, supongo que debería comprenderlo. Empaco todo rápido y noto como Tony a arreglado la casa... supongo que cuando termine el bachillerato me iré con él a Paris, no es que no quiera, pero la verdad no deseo quedarme mas tiempo en Bristol y no he hecho solicitud para ninguna universidad ni nada por el destino. Ahora mismo soy solo una lata vacía que es arrastrada por un riachuelo...

Pongo todo lo necesario en una maleta que me resulta algo pesada en estos momentos.

–te ayudo con eso –me sorprende escuchar a Naomi, entra a la habitación y entre las dos cargamos la maleta –por cierto será mejor que te traigas un cobertor o dos –metemos la maleta al carro y subimos para pasar por los cobertores, al estar en mi cuarto noto como mi buena amiga se queda viendo mi habitación.

–Buscas algo.

–Nada, solo veo tu cuarto... es cool.

–Supongo, el cuarto de Tony esta al final del pasillo.

–Sabes, nunca vi el cuarto de Emily.

–Imagino que es difícil si su familia no ve muy bien eso de que sean pareja.

–Ni lo imaginas.

–Y tus padres, cómo se lo tomaron?

–Mi madre lo tomó bastante bien y Kieran supongo que no le importo, no tenía porque.

–Kieran... ¿cómo el maestro de sociales?

–El mismo.

–Que putada.

–Y que lo digas... pero es bueno con mamá y me dejo su casa.

Ambas soltamos a reír, Naomi se acerca a mi cómoda y ve algunas fotografías para después tomar un peluche de jirafa.

–Y este?

–Un viejo amigo.

–Y así dejas a los viejos amigos?

–Supongo que lo debería llevar... –Mr Pato me lo regalo Tony cuando eramos muy chicos, para que yo dejará de tenerle miedo a la obscuridad... me dijo que siempre que estuviera el Sr. Pato conmigo no habría nada que temer –es el Señor Pato.

–A veces envidio a los que tienen hermanos, imagino que es como tener un cómplice que te roba pastel de ves en cuando.

–Supongo que es algo así... aunque creéme, mejor sola que ser gemela de Katie.

–No digas eso, Katie puede ser una perra en toda la descripción de la palabra, pero es buena persona, se preocupa demasiado por las personas que quiere.

–Tu y Katie llevándose bien... jah.

Naomi hace una de sus expresiones de "no me jodas" y pasamos a retirarnos hacia mi hogar temporal, es raro, con esta rubia es tan fácil hablar, no me juzga. Creo que si no fuera por todo este embrollo con Emily, ella y yo habríamos sido muy buenas amigas.

Acomodamos todo en el carro y paramos a comprar cigarrillos, yo al menos solo me hice de una cajetilla mientras que Naomi se llevo seis paquetes.

Llegamos a la casa y Naomi se lleva sola la maleta para que yo cargue con el Sr. Pato y los cobertores, me dice.

–Bienvenida a la casa de la señora y señora Campbell.

Al entrar siento inmediatamente lo cálido del ambiente, así como del rico olor que llega desde la cocina.

–Estoy en casa –dice Naomi.

–Bienvenida, en un momento servimos la comida –responde una voz ronca desde la cocina.

Yo solo atino a poner una expresión de "wow".

Mi anfitriona me indica que subamos y me lleva a lo que parece será mi habitación, deja mi maleta dentro.

–Te diría que te instalarás, pero no sé si Emily ya desocupo los cajones y eso.

–Así que este es el cuarto de Emily... creí que ustedes compartían...

–Compartimos... solo que ella tiene aquí sus cosas.

–Ajá

–Sabes, no creo que nada de aquí le haga falta, así que instálate, con confianza.

–Gracias

–No hay de qué.

–... en verdad, gracias.

–Bueno Stonem, te dejo y en un rato bajas a comer, sirve que te muestro el resto de la casa –Naomi se va cerrando la puerta.

No saco nada de la maleta, como nada mas estaré una semana me parece una perdida de tiempo "instalarme" aún así reviso algunos cajones y me los encuentro vacíos, en el armario nada más está la ropa que anteriormente le había prestado a Emily. Sin nada mejor que hacer abrazo al Sr. Pato y me tiro a la cama, esta habitación tiene una temperatura y aroma diferente al resto de la casa y eso me agrada.

**Naomi Narra**

Estos días en casa han sido de lo mas confusos para mi. Yo sé que Effy trata de acaparar la atención de Emily y que está no sabe como negarse, por lo que me termina relegando en mas de una ocasión. Me siento fatal y lo único que me ayuda a soportarlo es la hierba, el vodka y la compañía de Cook, ultimamente se pasa mucho por la casa, no sé si es para apoyarme porque sabe lo mal trago que esto está siendo para mi o para estar cerca de Stonem. Solo deseo que en un abrir y cerrar los ojos la semana haya pasado, lo peor es que mañana inician los exámenes y ni he cogido un libro para repasar. Además, Emily me rechaza el contacto físico, a menos que estemos en el cuarto, eso me jode mucho, es como si le incomodara que Effy nos viera o algo por el estilo. Sé que follaron, pero no sé si se involucraron más.

Pareciera que el destino o otra alguna tontería por el estilo está en contra de que yo y Emily estemos bien. Creo que debo plantearme el hecho de que no puedo hacer nada mas para que las cosas funcionen, al final seré solo la perra sarcástica que cuerno a su novia para después ser engañada y dejada. Un desastroso final para una relación que empezó de manera muy explosiva, siempre con "peros" por en medio, los cuales no pudimos vencer.

Arriba se escuchan las risas de mi nocia y Effy por lo que tomo un trago de la botella del vodka con limón hasta vaciarla para después darle la ultima gran calada al porro que tenía. Hoy dormiré aquí, en el sofá, sin incomodar a nadie, sin ser vista si quiera, mañana he de presentar prueba de química.

Que se joda la maldita.

Fin del capítulo 12


	13. Capítulo 13 - Mis tres mujeres

Este fic es la continuación de otro que se llama Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter acá la liga

s/6488179/1/Nothing-But-Love

Los personajes no me perteneces, son una idea original de Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley.

Esto lo hago nada mas porque la madrugada es muy larga para dormir

Por cierto, si tienen dudas, criticas, consejos, comentarios, si les esta gustando, si no les late o cualquier cosa déjenme un reviw

Meliiubba yo tampoco soy muy participe del Effyly (creo que así se le llama) pero veme aquí escribiendo sobre ellas, este cap también es tranquilo.

Por cierto me voy a tomar dos semanas de descanso. Menos mal no deje el cap en algo tenso XD.

A diferencia de la Navidad, el año nuevo me parece una fecha importante para celebrar, es cuando nos dedicamos a reflexionar de lo que hemos hecho y queremos hacer, por lo cual espero aprovechen esta fecha para evaluar y planear mejor el tiempo.

Yo en particular casi he desperdiciado este año, una terrible fuerza de inercia se ha apoderado de mi y por varios meses parecia que nada más podía dormir. Escribir cosas como esta y salir en bici han sido quizá lo único que me podía sacar de la cama, bueno, eso era antes de que entrara de practicante sin sueldo y a trabajar durante la noche. Y bueno esos fueron mis tres renglones de catarsis, espero su año haya sido mas provechoso.

bis bald

**capítulo 13 - Mis tres mujeres**

**Emily narra**

Desde que Effy llegó las cosas en casa se han puesto complicadas, sé que mi amiga está pasando por un situación muy delicada y que me necesita, pero también sé que trata de interponerse entre yo y Naomi, pero por qué.

Por si fuera poco me molesta la actitud que ha tomado mi novia, solo se dedica a estar borracha y drogada todo el tiempo, además de estar tonteando con Cook cada que esté viene. Al principio creí que venía por Effy y es así, pero también viene por Naomi, lo cual me desconcierta porque se nota cierta química entre ellos, además, sé que se besaron el día de las elecciones. No quiero sentirme insegura respecto a Naomi, pero es Cook, es un pajero de mierda que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tirarse a mi novia en nuestra casa y no es que crea que Naomi lo haga, no conciente al menos, lo cual el asunto de las drogas y el alcohol comienza a preocuparme.

Ahora Effy me necesita, así como me necesita mi novia, la cual mañana inicia sus exámenes y aun no ha subido a dormir. Es raro, pero a pesar de que nuestra relación se ha enfriado desde que llegó Effy, dormir juntas ha sido de lo mejor. Cuando me mude con Naomi creí que todas las noches serían de sexo desenfrenado y así fue, pero también disfruto dormir tranquilamente con ella, que me abrace desde atrás, poner mis pies entre sus piernas, escuchar su respiración en la obscuridad, el calor que ella me comparte, distinguir en la noche sus ojos azul cielo y su sonrisa de encanto. La necesito a mi lado, para poder soñar, para no sentir frío y para saberla que pase lo que pase no estoy sola.

Es media noche y sigue sin aparecer así que salgo de la cama para bajar a buscarla. Creí que la encontraría tirada de borracha, pero me desconcertó más como la encontré; estaba dormida en el sofá de la sala, acurrucada con un cojín y cobijada con su abrigo. Evidentemente no pensaba hoy dormir conmigo.

Trato de llamarla pero no responde, la estrujo y no reacciona, me aseguro que respire. Me tomo un momento para contemplarla con calma; las ojeras se han acentuado, el cabello le luce desalineado, la ropa es la misma que la de ayer y antier. Mi novia siempre padece todos los altibajos que tenemos, eso me preocupa y me desconcierta porque últimamente parece que no podemos avanzar, que el frío invernal nos sorprende dormidas y nada podemos hacer por mantenernos unidas, calientitas, vivas...

Me sacudo la cabeza, no puedo ser pesimista en un momento tan delicado como este. Naomi me necesita tanto o más como yo a ella.

Mi primera intención es subirla a la habitación, pero si se ha quedado aquí dormida es porque no quiere estar allá, así que subo por un cobertor y regreso a acomodarme junto a Naomi, nos cobijo a ambas. Al poco tiempo ella me abraza y yo solo puedo acurrucarme más hacia ella.

No quiero dejar que lo nuestro se diluya entre estos malos momentos.

Al día siguiente me despierto por lo que parece ser una canción de Lady Gaga "Rich" sonando a buen volumen, noto que mi novia no está. Me levanto y voy hacia la cocina de donde proviene la música, me encuentro a mi gemela cortando fruta.

–Hasta que te despiertas.

–Qué se supone que estás haciendo Katie?

–Que no es obvio, hago el desayuno. Quizás tú no tengas nada mejor que hacer, pero hoy inician los exámenes.

–Lo sé. Por cierto has visto a Naomi?

–Se está bañando –paso a la cocina para hacer algo de café –la desperté en cuanto bajé y la mande a bañar, yo quería despertarte, pero ella prefirió que siguieras durmiendo.

–Gracias...

–Por cierto, hay que poner la lavadora y pasar la aspiradora. Te toca.

–Y qué vas a hacer tú?

–Yo? Qué te parece que hago? –ok, tiene razón.

–Nada más haz para ti y Naomi, ya luego veo que desayunamos Effy y yo.

–Hoy desayunamos las cuatro, porque Effy se viene con nosotras.

–Pero Effy no presenta.

–Hoy entrego el puñetero trabajo –me sorprende Effy desde la puerta de la cocina –Tendrás la casa para ti sola.

–Y para que no desayunes sola, te lavas la cara, te cambias y nos acompañas a la mesa.

No digo mas y obedezco a Katie, nada más le tomó unos días para tomar el control de la casa, lo odio, aunque en está ocasión es lo que más necesitamos.

Al subir me encuentro con Naomi saliendo de nuestra habitación, se le nota a leguas la resaca que se ha cargado, pero al menos está despierta y lista para ir al colegio.

–Lista para Química?

–Que le den.

–Pero que no te den a ti –le doy un pico rápido y un abrazo –que te vaya muy bien, concéntrate y no dejes que te copie Cook.

–Gracias Emsy.

Veo como baja mi novia por las escaleras. Sé que ahora le vendría muy bien que fuera tan afectuosa como solía serlo, pero sé que eso molestaría a Effy y no quiero pensar en qué terminará aquello, así que por más que me duela ver a Naomi así, al menos por esta semana guardaré distancias frente a Effy, nada más estos días, solo espero que mi novia no se lo tome muy mal.

Me alisto ligeramente para bajar a desayunar con las tres mujeres que acaparan mi vida.

Fin del capítulo 13


	14. Capítulo 14 - ¿cuanto dolor

Este fic es la continuación de otro que se llama Nothing but love, escrito por Busshunter acá la liga

s/6488179/1/Nothing-But-Love

Los personajes no me perteneces, son una idea original de Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley.

Esto lo hago nada mas porque la madrugada es muy larga para dormir

Por cierto, si tienen dudas, criticas, consejos, comentarios, si les esta gustando, si no les late o cualquier cosa déjenme un reviw

Meliiubba gracias por tu reviw, aunque este cap también es tranqui, el otro prometo tendrá mas tensión

Amatistas en las manos si vas a ayudarme con algo, beteame la tesis. No estoy muy segura si odias el fic o mi manera de escribir, pero trato de mejorar, sabes que sí. Y sé que el año no fue solo depresión, pero tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que para mi fue un año muy gris, con intensos trazos de color algunas veces.

Exponiéndome a la dura crítica de Amatistas en las manos, dispondré de mis tres renglones de catarsis. Amo mis practicas pero no estoy muy segura de que me quieran contratar, necesito aprender a venderme mejor, aunque siempre he apostado a vender mi trabajo por encima de mi -cosa que tampoco soy buena promocionando. Odio mi trabajo nocturno con a pesar de que duermo como 3 horas, tiro hueva 2 y trabajo 3, así que debo centrarme más en buscar otro, aunque el clima económico me diga que debo agradecer tener trabajo...

En fin espero disfruten el capi, es tranqui y cortito, pero la escena final me gustó.

bis bald

**Capítulo 14 - Cuánto dolor mutuo nos podemos causar?**

**Emily Narra**

Creí que esta semana sería dura para Naomi, pero la verdad es que ha sido una semana de mierda para mi, y todo gracias a Katie, la odio. Tomo el control nada más para dejarme de lado, solo sabe acaparar la atención y el control de todos. Desde el primer día todas las mañanas me dejan sola y en las tardes ocupa a Naomi y Effy entre tareas, estudio, chismes e idas al cine. El miércoles le pedí que me dejara la casa a solas para tener un poco de intimidad con mi novia, pero tenía que llegar Cook y por más que lo echará no se fue hasta que Naomi estaba dormida de borracha. Es algo frustran-te porque pareciera que cuando llegó Katie yo ya no fui requerida, de cierta manera mi universo, el creado entre yo y Naomi, dejo de girar a mi alrededor para que gire en función de mi hermana, como siempre fue en casa.

Mañana presentan el último examen, por lo que todos están abajo practicando francés con Thomas. Creo que ni siquiera han notado que desde hace una hora no estoy allá, ni siquiera Naomi, que de seguro esta borracha o drogada, y tampoco Effy que disfruta de las atenciones de todos, en especial la de Fredy.

Trato de no pensar y centrarme en lo liso que es el techo, quizá nadie haya notado que el techo es blanco perla, en que se le notan los brochazos con que fue pintado, todos esos detalles pasan desapercibidos, detalles como que yo no estoy allá y nadie esta acá.

Después de un rato alguien toca a la puerta de la habitación y entra, es JJ.

–Emily te sientes bien? Sabes sí te sientes mal puede que sean las pastillas que te recomendaron porque debes tomarlas 20 minutos antes de comer, sí es antes o después de ese periodo de tiempo puede que tenga algunos efectos secundarios como calambres o arritmia. Yo podría medirte el pulso si quieres, aprendía a hacerlos en esas guías de T.v y ha sido muy útil.

Yo nada mas suelto una carcajada, en serio que JJ es demasiado ingenuo que lo hace lindo, él nada mas sonríe incómodo.

–Gracias Jj, pero hace días que Naomi se terminó esas pastillas.

–Entonces qué haces acá, digo porque sé que tu no presentas mañana, pero podrías estar mejorando, tomando en cuenta que hace casi un mes que no vas a la escuela quizás te haga falta, aunque bueno tú eres buena estudiante, quizás eso no te afecte. Yo por otra parte aunque tenga un nivel de inteligencia superior tiendo a distraerme fácilmente lo que dificulta mi desempeño académico, además...

–JJ, cállate por un momento.

–Oh... lo siento, hable demasiado? Tarado, retríido, subnormal. Discúlpame Emily, yo solo me preocupe últimamente pareces irritada por todo ¿estas menstruando?

–JJ

–Oh cierto, a las chicas no les gusta hablar de eso con chicos, pero no lo comprendo si casi siempre están hablando de eso, bueno creo que si cada mes me sangrara el pene también lo comentaría con las demás personas, más por seguridad que por morbo, aunque Fredy y Cook han orinado sangre ¿eso de la menstruación es como orinar sangre o tener una herida expuesta?

–JJ

–Perdón.. es que soy tan estúpido, tan anormal, soy un fenómeno...

–Solo cállate y abrázame.

JJ me obedece, se sienta a mi lado y me abraza, aspiro profundo llenándome de su aroma a pastillas de naranja y suavizante, es casi un niño.

–Haz estado con otro chico?

–Disculpa?

–No me malinterpretes es para descartar la posibilidad de un embarazo... digo mi primera vez fue seguro y no sé, tus cambios de humos podrían ser quizás un embarazo.

–JJ soy lesbiana, tú eres el único chico con el que he estado así que esa posibilidad no existe, a menos que el espíritu santo me haya preñado eso no es lo que me pasa.

–Cierto... perdón, solo era una posibilidad... ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

–No lo sé... estoy muy confundida con todo, me siento perdida, siempre tengo frío y creo que solo sirvo para lastimar a quienes me rodean, quizá sería mejor si simplemente me voy sin que nadie se entere, como ahorita.

–No estarás hablando en serio... Naomi sí se preocupo pero tu le dijiste que estabas cansada, por eso ella no ha dejado subir a nadie y hemos bajado el volumen de la música, para que descansaras... yo también me preocupe, por eso me escabullí para subir. Hasta Effy se mostró preocupada.

–JJ, un consejo, nunca te acuestes con Effy.

–Por qué soy el único que no se ha podido acostar con Effy... Tan malo soy?

–No JJ, no eres malo, al contrario eres la persona mas dulce que conozco.

–Pero no te volverías a acostar conmigo, cierto?

–JJ, soy lesbiana y tengo novia.

–A veces me pregunto que sí hubiera tenido mejor desempeño, quizás no te hubieras vuelto gay.

–JJ para volver a acostarme contigo deberías tener pechos, no demasiado grandes, solo lo suficiente para apretarlos, que sean suaves para recostarme sobre ellos. También verte bien en vestido y tacones, eso me prende un montón o tener ropa interior bonita, y cintura, debes oler a perfume y maquillaje, tu piel debe ser suave, tus dedos estilizados y largos, pero sobre todo es necesario que te pueda follar, que tus gemidos sean agudos y tus ojos azul cielo, que en ocasiones sean tan transparentes que vea a través de ellos y cuando estoy sobre ti sean tan obscuros y como toque especial que te muerdas los labios cada vez que tratas de contenerte, esa es la cereza del pastel.

–Oh vaya demasiada información.

JJ se va de lado desmayado por una sobredosis de imaginación, lo cual solo aumenta mi sentimiento de culpabilidad –maldición –me acurruco a mi amigo y trato de conciliar el sueño, no sé porque me acosté con JJ si no despierta nada en mi, cuando tenga un niño quiero que sea como JJ, así de dulce e inocente.

Después de un rato de quedarme dormida siento una mirada sobre mi y escucho unas voces.

–Mira mi amor, los niños están dormidos –esa es la voz borracha de Cook.

–Amor? Sí que estas borracho, anda déjame aquí y llévate a tú "niño" –la voz de mi novia algo ida.

Me mantengo con los ojos cerrados para seguir escuchando.

–Que blondie, no te lo dejo por si les apetece un trio.

–Que buena idea

–Auch –se queja Cook, obviamente ha sido golpeado por Naomi.

–Estúpido.

–Tienes razón, sí quisieras un trío aquí me tienes.

–Sabes que eso no pasará.

–Ni hoy ni nunca?

–Ni hoy ni nunca.

Maldito Cook, como se le insinúa a mi novia estando frente a mi, es un pajero de mierda.

Me incorporo lentamente como si apenas estuviera despertando, me tallo los ojos y volteo a ver hacia la puerta donde veo que Naomi esta siendo sujetada de la cintura por Cook.

–Naomi–llamo a mi novia.

–Emsy–me responde

–Cook– se llama a si mismo.

Naomi se dirige hacia la cama algo tambaleante, Cook la sigue de cerca pero sin tocarla.

–No me dejes dormir sola de nuevo– le reprocho con tono de modorra, cosa que le encanta.

–Solo te daba espacio.

Llega hasta mi y abro los brazos para recibirla, lo cual hace dejándose caer sobre mi, para mi fortuna Cook ya había levantado a JJ de la cama y ambas caímos acostadas.

–Cook sabe cuando sobra, así que hasta luego. Cuida a blondie –Cook se va llevándose a JJ.

Yo por mi parte me paro para preparar a mi novia para dormir, está que se cae de borracha, espero mañana no tenga problemas con el ultimo examen. Le quito la ropa, le pongo el pijama y nos acomodo a ambas en la cama que compartimos, la recuesto sobre mi pecho y le doy un beso en la frente.

–Te amo –le confieso.

–No mientas– me responde algo ida.

–No miento –Naomi se incorpora sobre mi y sus ojos muestran furia y dolor, se acerca lentamente y algo dentro en ella me hace sentir miedo, pero no hago nada, su boca se acerca a mi y lo siguiente que sé es que me está mordiendo con mucha fuerza en el cuello. No me aparto y apenas me quejo del dolor que mi novia me provoca, además noto que esta llorando así que solo la abrazo y así nos quedamos dormidas.

¿Cuánto dolor nos podemos hacer la una a la otra y cuánto podemos resistir?

Fin


End file.
